Kyoya's secret
by kdh1997
Summary: Kyoya has a deeper reason why he keeps so distance from the rest, why he pretends to be one person when he is another, and it goes further then his father. He has a family secret. What is really troubling him is when he comes to terms with his feelings for a certain host girl. What will happen now, will she find out his secret? And what is his secret?
1. Mixed feelings

Kyoya was in trouble but at the same time wasn't, he had a crush on a girl, but his father was more than accepting of her. That wasn't his problem really though but he didn't see what was so trouble some to his son so Mr. Otoori just dropped it and encouraged his son to pursue his crush. Kyoya wanted to do so with all his heart but didn't at the same time, he knew what that would do on several levels. First was his friends, Tamaki and Hikaru both had obvious crushes on her too, and he was sure that Mori did as well, Koaru had one but he knew it was unlikely he would do anything and would let his brother try to win her. Second she was in hiding, in a sense, she had to dress and act like a boy in able to stay in the club they had so she could bay off a debt she owed them. Finally, his most concerning in his eyes, was his family secret and what he would have to do to enable her to join his family.

On the other hand she was beautiful not just outside but in, she was intelligent, she has shown to be able to see through his 'personality mask' that most never see through, not even family most times, she had even proven to be able to truly be able to tell the Hitachin twins apart, which they told him not even their mother could do! Kyoya was stuck, he wanted to be with her but not at the cost it would bring, it was too high. Kyoya needed more time, he needed to see if at least some of the costs would dissipate, although he already knew that some would never and those were the ones that would make it hardest for him.

He had his normal breakfast, while having a silent fight with his brothers through staring at them as he did everyday before he went to school. He came to school in his limo as always did and took a quick inhale of air as he stepped out and was attacked by the blond that always attacked him with a bone crushing hug all the time. He then quickly gave the blond a quick death stare and he immediately put him down and Kyoya let out the air he had been holding for the past minuet or two and breathed again. "Why do you always do that Tamaki?" Kyoya asked him annoyed "Because I missed you, is it wrong to miss a friend when he hasn't seen him in a while?" Tamaki whined "Tamaki you saw me yesterday." Kyoya said more annoyed. Tamaki then ran away yelling "Mommies going to kill me!"

Kyoya sighed and went to his first period that he was sure Tamaki had run to, and he was right the blond was moping I the corner waiting for the other students to come in. Kyoya was able to calm Tamaki back down before the rest of the class came in. Kyoya sat in his seat while Tamaki sat in his as the lesson began, Kyoya took notes as usual and Tamaki only half paid attention to the teacher as usual, although it was fine because Tamaki would get a copy of the notes from Kyoya who didn't really care.

Things went on as usual all day till host club, which was never usual, or in other words normal. Today they were taking advantage of the warmer temperatures and was having a beach party theme. Hikaru and Kaoru where running around in swim trunks spraying a sprinkler at each other like they did in Okinawa and added there brotherly love in more so by holding the sprinkler straight up as they hugged underneath doing their usual act for the most part. Hunny had a picnic basket and a white and red blanket that both him Mori and his guests sat on while they ate the cake inside the basket. Tamaki was swooning girls as they sat in front of a pound with summer flowers planted all around. Kyoya for the most part just sat at a table in the shade and drank pink lemonade as he wrote in his black book, somehow still managing to swoon the girls by using his host smile and saying a few words. Haruhi was laying down on the grass and was looking at the clouds with her guests, who were laying down on towels instead as to not ruin their cloths.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi from time to time just to see her smile, it always had relaxed him to see her smile and sometimes even made him smile. He made sure never to smile in public where others could see him of course. The day went on and finally it was time for club to end so everyone was cleaning up, but Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand had found water balloons and were pelting them at Tamaki. Tamaki was quickly soaked and tried to get them back at their own game only to never hit them even once. "Guys, come on, we are suppose to be cleaning up but all you three are doing is making an even bigger mess." Haruhi said trying to get their attention only to stumble into the cross fire and get soaked. She was so soaked that the only purpose her cloths had was to cover her body from sight.

"Now look what you did. Come one, lets get you dried up and get you some dry cloths Haruhi." Kyoya said annoyed. He then gave her one of the towels that was already out there and walked with her inside back to the club room where she could change in the changing rooms. Kyoya went and gave her some more towels, so that she could fully dry off and not get the new cloths wet, then the cloths. When she came out all that was different from her normal self he saw everyday was her hair was still damp. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Kyoya told her "Hey Kyoya, why are you being so nice to me today? Normally you don't do anything but add to my debt all day." Haruhi asked "Well, I figured that you wouldn't want to worry Ranka for being late thanks to the delay. However if you want to walk that is up to you." Kyoya said simply "Oh thank you. I would greatly appreciate it Kyoya-Sempi." Haruhi said. They then walked to Kyoya's waiting limo and he told the driver to go to her house, when they got there Haruhi would have been ten minuets early home. Haruhi told Kyoya about how her dad actually timed her every time to make sure she was ok, and if she came home early in the future if she didn't make it at this time Ranka would start worrying. So to pass some time they talked for a little bit together, and they both seemed to enjoy talking till Kyoya pointed out that she had to go before Ranka started worrying.

When Kyoya got home he went straight to his room, which was not much different from other days, and just sat there thinking. _What am I going to do? I think I truly love her but I don't want to. I can't let her find out about my family's secret, not at the cost it will be to her, and that means we can never be. That is how it should be. She should be with Tamaki, he is my best friend and a good person. He would never hurt her, and if not Hikaru. Hikaru is one of her best friends so it would be fine. Or maybe Mori, he would protect her from anything. Yes, she should be with them not me. If only I didn't have this cures of a secret, then we may have been possible! Dang it!_ Kyoya thought as he punched his desk which broke on impact, he would have to get a new one.

Mean while, at haruhi's apartment she was just finishing her homework as a sudden thought popped in her head _I wonder if Kyoya got home alright. It was strange how nice he was to me today, I wonder what is up. He didn't even add to my debt today, maybe he was sick? I hope he is ok. Wait since when did I care about whether Kyoya was sick or not, I should just be glad he didn't add to my debt._ Haruhi thought before she put down her pencil and went to cook diner for herself since her father had gone to work now and wouldn't be home for dinner, he told her he would just get something to eat on the way there.


	2. Dinner

The next day proved to be a struggle for Kyoya as he got up, he felt strange, then it hit him he just needed something to drink. He then got the rest of the way up, grabbed his glasses, and went down stairs to grab his normal drink he had every day with his meals at home. When that didn't work he was stumped, he felt like he needed something but couldn't put his finger on it. This continued on even as he went to school, to all others he acted normal and seemed it too, maybe slightly spaced to people paying more attention. The whole day went by and he still wasn't sure what it was he was missing till club started, and he saw Haruhi.

Haruhi seemed to be a bit out of it as well, and her eyes seemed to drag over to Kyoya in between customer switches, not that she ever noticed of course. Kyoya didn't know what was happening really, but he knew what he was missing now. He was missing her smile, her voice, her casual actions, her in general. He began back tracking, trying to figure out when all this started and why. He was able to back track it till he remembered the other day, they were talking, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. That must have been it, because after he couldn't get her off his mind for even one minuet.

Club continued as normal, with Kyoya being able to force himself back to the customers in time before they would notice, and Haruhi only being caught once or twice. At the end of club Haruhi was left cleaning while the others left except Kyoya who was busy typing on his laptop. When the cleaning was done, Haruhi walked up to Kyoya's table he was sitting at and got his attention. "Kyoya-Sempi, are you ok?" Haruhi asked "Yes, for what ever do you ask for Haruhi?" Kyoya asked confused "Well you have been acting strange lately, and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick or something." Haruhi explained "Care to explain?" Kyoya asked "Well the main on would have to be that you still haven't added to my debt, even though you normally add things to it even when it is not my fault. Also you were unusually kind to me yesterday, and even the twins talked to me about it today asking if something happened." Haruhi answered "So you like having me add to your debt, and is it not ok for a friend to act friendly toward a friend?" Kyoya asked "Well no I don't really like it when you add to my debt, and no it is not wrong for friends to be friendly to each other, but it was just different and it made me and the others worry that's all." Haruhi answered with a smile. "Would you like another ride home?" Kyoya asked putting his laptop way "You know, I wont be late even if I walk, if you give me a ride we will have to wait longer till I can actually go in right? You don't have to go through all the trouble." Haruhi asked "Yes but I enjoyed our little talk yesterday and wouldn't mind talking more with you." Kyoya said standing up. "Ok. Thank you." Haruhi said before they walked out the door to the club room.

They were enjoying talking together so much that when Kyoya told her it was time Kyoya mentally cursed while Haruhi frowned "Maybe we can talk some more tomorrow?" Kyoya said bringing back her smile "Yeah, that sounds nice Kyoya-Sempi." she said before she left and went in to her apartment. kyoya was very happy at the time that it felt unbelievable to him, he felt that maybe he should tell her how he felt, maybe she would except him. When he got home he went to his room to do his homework and think about how he was going to tell her, and after awhile he began to doubt again. By the end of the night he had decided he would do something new in his eyes, go by what feels right, just see how things turn out at the time after he drove her home the next day.

The next day Kyoya woke up feeling just as weird as the day before, but this time knew what was wrong so was able to ignore it to a degree. The day went normal and was decently easy to get through all the way to club. Hosting went normal but the twins seemed to be constantly bugging Haruhi more than normal, after a while Kyoya noticed how annoyed Haruhi seemed to be and cut in "You to need to get back to work, your customers have been waiting for you two for a while now." Kyoya said with one of his looks that said 'get back to work or you will be sorry' but it was in code so the customers didn't catch on and get frightened. Haruhi then mouthed a quick 'Thank you' before she went back to work. When club was finished there was not much of a mess left this time so clean up was done quicker so they were able to leave sooner. They got really into the conversation again and almost forgot when she needed to leave but when the time came, Kyoya was able to tell her before it was to late but before she left he asked her if she would like to go out to dinner with him that night. "Ok, I would be delighted. See you then Kyoya-Sempi." with that being said she went inside her apartment and Kyoya went home. Kyoya went home and quickly finished his homework then got ready for dinner with Haruhi, in which he told his father about when he came in and was rewarded by a happy father.

Haruhi on the other hand finished her homework real fast double checked it then tried to get ready but had difficulty. In the end she went to her father, who she forgot to tell about the dinner. "What is with the sudden wish to look nice? Hmm? Do you have a date? It better not be with that perverted idiot blond!" Ranka yelled "No, no dad. I just am having dinner with Kyoya. I just need help picking out something good to wear out and maybe have my makeup done too." Haruhi explained "Yay! My Haruhi is going out with Kyoya! I am so happy!" Ranka said as tears welled in his eyes "Dad I already told you I-" Haruhi was cut off when her father pulled her into his room and sat her down on the bed. He then went to his closet and looked through his dresses pulling out dress after dress till he exclaimed "Ah ha! Found it!" he then came out with a black dress that had some glittery stuff on it and had a matching pair of (low heeled) high heels. When she was fully dressed Ranka added just the right makeup to her and a silver-like flower hair clip with fake diamonds studding around on it. In total Haruhi was taken back but what she saw, it was incredible how pretty her dad had made her. Not long after he was done there was a knock on the door, Ranka answered it and found Kyoya dressed in a suit asking for Haruhi.

When Haruhi saw him she felt like she was going to faint, but she didn't know why she felt that way, she had never felt like that before. Kyoya felt the same about her from how beautiful she was, she looked so good in that black dress she was wearing and it fit her just perfectly too. Now that Haruhi thought about it, the dress wouldn't fit her father at all. She would ask him why he had the dress later, but for now she just wanted to pay attention to the dinner. Kyoya then took her out and lead her out to the limo, that then took them too the restaurant they would be going to. It was a fancy place full of rich people who all had reservations here booked three weeks in advance, Kyoya and Haruhi on the other hand just came in and were immediately seated by a waiter in a private room. There they were both given menus Kyoya was a regular here so he ordered 'the usual' while Haruhi looked through the menu and picked out the least expensive thing they had. When they were finished eating they talked with each other for hours while drinking their drinks that the waiter continued to refill for them. It was beginning to get late and Kyoya began to feel a familiar feeling he got in the mornings and at night but didn't want to stop talking. That was until he began to feel something start to poke his lower lip and reminded him again that he needed to hurry. "Well it is starting to get late, think we should head back?" Kyoya asked "Yeah it is getting late, and I need to rest up for tomorrows test in calculus class." Haruhi said and they both got up, Kyoya leaving the money on the table and a decent tip for the waiter. When they arrived at her apartment Kyoya asked her "Hey Haruhi, will you go out with me, to an event my father is hosting tomorrow, as my date?" Haruhi was surprised by the sudden question but accepted all the same.


	3. The event of a life time

Kyoya woke up the next day same as usual, tired and slightly cranky. He went down stairs as usual and told everyone the news at breakfast and after resumed his normal stare off against his brothers. This time however he won, the news he had a date he chose while they had to stick to ones their father picked because they didn't have any to pick made them angry, and made them lose control and their eyes showed their emotions perfectly. With the taste of victory he went to school in a slightly happier state then normal, not that anyone could tell.

The school day seemed to go faster then normal for Kyoya and even Haruhi felt that time was going quicker then normal. Club came and today was just a normal meeting, no activities. Normally Haruhi never stayed on days like this but Kyoya had asked her to stay he would need to talk to her about later. "So Haruhi-" Hikaru started "What made you stay for club this time-" Kaoru continued "When you normally just skip the meetings and just go straight home?" they finished together "Kyoya asked me to because he needs to talk to me about something." Haruhi told them, they didn't press on any further out of fear. At the end of club the others left and so did Haruhi and Kyoya who went together in Kyoya's limo.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Haruhi asked as they pulled out of the school gates, "Well I highly doubt you have a outfit to wear to the event, I have already talked with your father so he knows where you are. I have a few places we can go to look for a dress for you to wear. I hope that it is not to sudden or anything, I promise that I will not act like the twins or Tamiki and try to put you in a dress you don't like." Kyoya assured "Thank you Kyoya." Haruhi said without thinking _She called me without the honorific, dose that mean I have a_ chance?Kyoya thought hopeful. He didn't make an attempt to correct her out of hope that she would continue to call him that way, at least when out of school.

They then went on to the stores looking for a dress for Haruhi to wear to the event. They tried various dresses ranging from blue, black, green, red, white, and, Ball gowns, Bouffant gowns, Evening gowns, Halter necks, sheath dresses, strapless dresses, and wrap dresses. By the time they finally picked the dress they liked they had been through at least thirty dresses, Haruhi was sure she had worn more dresses in the past two hours then she had her whole life. In the end they picked a red wrap dress, knee length, halter neck, with a small split going up till it hit the lower thigh on the right side, the shoes were black, strapped, high heels. Kyoya then bought her some jewelry, a pearl necklace with matching earrings that had silver diamonds and a ruby on each of them, and even bought her a hand fan that matched. Kyoya then dropped her off at her house to get ready while he went back home to do the same.

Haruhi got dresses and her father then got her hair done and applied makeup, when he was done he had tears in his eyes from how beautiful his little girl looked. Soon Kyoya came to pick her, when he saw her he found himself unable to move or look away. Haruhi swore he stopped breathing too. After a while Haruhi had to snap him back to reality and they left to go to the party. When they got to the party Haruhi came face to face with Kyoya's father again, it had slipped her mind that would happen when she agreed to come. She wasn't about to apologize for standing up for Kyoya but she did have a fear he would try to get revenge on her in some way, she was most surprised when she found that he didn't mind and in fact found it almost flattering to have someone stand up to him. By what she could tell it had been a long time since someone stood up to him in any way.

The party had not started yet when they got there so Haruhi got to talk to Kyoya's father as well as his brothers and sister. Kyoya's father seemed to like her quite a bit and so did his sister, but his brothers both seemed slightly angry that she was there in the first place. While talking to Yuuichi and Akito, Kyoya's brothers, it seemed as though their eyes were even turning red they were that angry it seemed. The only thing was their eyes were red, but Kyoya was able to get Haruhi away from them before she realized.

When the guests began to enter the Ootori hosted party Haruhi was able to recognize some of the guests. Many of the guests had brought their children and many of the children went to Ouran like Haruhi and Kyoya did. She was able recall many of her regulars at the host club as well as some of her class mates. After a while Haruhi saw a familiar face of a girl that she had hoped she wouldn't see again, at least not so soon. It was the girl that was kick out of the host club and used to be a constant with Tamaki. "Haruhi?" Ayanokoji called recognizing her from her hair most likely, "Haruhi, why are you dressed as a girl? You make an ugly girl!" she then began insulting her 'You know if it wasn't for you I would never have gotten on Tamaki's bad side!" she yelled bringing her hand back like she was about to strike Haruhi, but a hand grabbed her arm before she could. "Is there a problem over here?" someone asked, Ayanokoji saw this as an advantage to get Haruhi in trouble "Yes sir, this commoner snuck into the party. He is trying to act like a girl but is actually a boy. He tried to assault me and I was trying to protect myself from him. Please we need to get him out of here before he ruins the party!" she said dramatically.

"I'm sorry but you are wrong on several levels. One Haruhi didn't sneak in, I invited him as a guest personally. Two he was not trying to crash the party, he was simply enjoying the party. Third he didn't assault you, you almost assaulted him, and lastly we don't need to get rid of him we need to get rid of you." the man said finally letting go of her arm. "Who are you to force me to leave?!" she yelled turning around "The one hosting the party." Kyoya said with a evil smile on his face. "What but you can't force me to leave!" she yelled making a scene and getting other peoples attention. "Oh and why is that?" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up to catch the glare off the light. "Because you just can't!" she yelled "Watch me. Miss Ayanokoji, would you mind leaving now?" Kyoya said kindly "No, I refuse!" she yelled. Kyoya then got out his phone and began dialing "Then you leave me no choice." he said as the phone began ringing "Hello. Yes. Right away. Thank you." he said into the phone and instantly the place had several uniformed officers, all from his private police force he had. "Is this the inconvenience sir?" the officer said grabbing her arm "Yes please escort her to the door, if you would." Kyoya said "Yes sir!" and she was then 'escorted' out of the party.

Haruhi could just barely see his eyes from the side and his eyes looked similar to his brothers earlier, like they were red from anger. Again they truly were, but she was such a logical type girl, who was oblivious to most everything that she wouldn't believe that they were red unless someone else told her. _That ***** almost hit her! How dare she! If I get a say in this I will make sure that she will end up in ruin. That is a later topic though, is Haruhi alright?_ Kyoya thought before turning to her "Are you alight Haruhi?" Kyoya asked "Yeah, thank you Kyoya-Sempi." Haruhi said "Kyoya." he said "What was that?" Haruhi asked confused "You can just call me Kyoya when we are out of school you know." he said "Oh, ok Kyoya." Haruhi said and blushed slightly, _What, why is my face heating up? It was just his name, why am I acting like this?_ Haruhi though confused _Is she blushing? Dose she have feelings for me? Maybe I do have a chance with her!_ Kyoya thought hopeful.

The party then continued like nothing had happened in the first place till a few more limos pulled up reveling a small blond, a tall, quiet raven hair, another, yet taller, blond who was much noisier, and two red heads. With that the entire host club was there at the same place, the party was most likely going to get much noisier now. Haruhi was surprised when all of the host club acted...normal, it was a lot different then their normal selves at host club, or when they came to visit her. "Haruhi? Haruhi!" the twins yelled as they came over "What are you doing here?" they said in unison "Kyoya asked me to come." she answered simply "What?! Was that what he needed to talk to you about earlier?" they asked together "No he asked me yesterday." she told them "Hi Haru-Chan!" Honey said as he came over with Mori, surprisingly he wasn't riding around on his shoulder like he normally did. "Haru-Chan, are you ok?" Honey asked when he saw the look on her face "Yeah, I'm just confused. Normally you are always ridding on his shoulder." Haruhi pointed out "Well, as much as I would like to, I can't, this is a proper party. We have to look our best and act on our best behavior. We can't have our families honor shamed because of us and how we would prefer to act." Honey explained "Oh that makes sense." Haruhi said thinking about it.

When the other hosts that had just recently arrived found out Haruhi was there they were all over her. Even if it was a reduced amount of annoyance they were still able to get on all of her nerves by the end of the night. Kyoya however didn't and was actually able to help her calm down so she didn't make a scene at the party. When the party was over all the hosts offered to give her a ride home but she decided to let Kyoya, her reasoning was that he had brought her, also that he was the only one who hadn't annoyed her all day, in fact all week, but she wasn't going to tell them that, she didn't feel she needed to. When they got to her house Kyoya walked her to her door, and did the most unexpected thing possible in Haruhi's eyes, he kissed her. It was a simple peck on the lips but it felt so strange to her, it had a certain feel and sweet taste to it that left her wanting more, but she was to much in shock to try. "Good night Haruri." Kyoya said "G-good night." Haruhi stuttered while her whole face showed a dark red.


	4. Enemies to the Ootori's

Kyoya felt like he was on clouds after that kiss he gave her, she tasted better then anything he had ever had before. He was sure she would have been in shock from it, considering he normally never showed emotion to anyone and he just kissed her, a big sign of emotion. He was highly happy to see her reaction to it was a huge blush that covered her whole face. After saying good night to each other he turned to walk back to his limo and went home. He was so distracted by the kiss and the feelings it filled him with he failed to notice the person watching from a distance.

"Sire I found a weakness that one of the Ootori's has." The man said as Kyoya's ride pulled away "Are you sure?" a voice asked on the other side of the phone "Yes, I am positive." he said "Good what is it?" the voice asked "He has fallen for a girl, sire." he said into the phone "Get her, we are going to need her then to bring them down. Make sure no one sees you." the voice ordered him "Yes sire, understood." he said before hanging up. "This just made things a lot easier." the man said with a smile.

The next day Kyoya went to school, but Haruhi wasn't there, _Was she that shocked about what happened? Perhaps she is sick. I will have to check on her after school._ Kyoya thought, that was before club when Tamaki freaked out. Kyoya then called Ranka to find out if she was fine or not so he could tell Tamaki to stop freaking out. What he found out though was just the opposite, she was not home at all, Ranka had completely believed that she had gone to school when he was still asleep. This was bad, Haruhi was actually missing and no one knew where she was nor if she was alright. Kyoya then hung up and began dialing his private police "Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked with wide eyes, the others then showed the same expression, wide eyed shock "Looks like Tamaki was right to worry. Ranka thought she was at school. Haruhi is missing." Kyoya said. Tamaki began running around screaming and crying about his 'daughter', Mori sat down with a definite look of surprise before calling his father so he could help look, Honey began crying and held his Usa-Chan tighter till he calmed down and did the same as Mori, the twins were hugging each other crying slightly and then, still crying slightly, they called for help too.

"Just hurry up and find her!" Kyoya's word echoed though the club room, everyone looked over to Kyoya in surprise at his sudden anger. He was yelling at his police who found no clues as to where she could be or who had taken her, not even a hair had been left behind of the kidnapper. Kyoya decided that if they didn't at least find a clue by the time they were finished their meeting, that was going no where, that he would look for her himself. "Kyoya, we are all worried about her, but you shouldn't take it out on your men. They are probably doing the best they can." Honey said serious because of how worried he was, "I know, it wont change the fact they can't even find a hair of the kidnapper." Kyoya said sighing.

When it was time to leave his police didn't find anything so Kyoya went home to let his father know what he was going to do. He was surprised that his father not only agreed he could go but ordered both his brothers and his sister to help and came as well. They all went to Haruhi's, where she had last been, and looked for any clues they could find. Ranka, who had not been told that they had no clue where she was, was currently at work at the time. They went to her room and found three smells there, Haruhi's, Ranka's, and someone else's smell was mixed in. They followed the smell out the window and all the way across the town.

In the mean time Haruhi was struggling to get away from the strange man she had woke up in the same room as. She had been tied up and had tape across her mouth when she had first woke up, she had learned a trick when she was younger on how to get the tape off without her hands and used her tong to weaken the tape till it eventually came off. Then she worked on wriggling out of the rope that was around her till she was able to get it off. She was happy that the man seemed to be too busy to notice her, and she began to run for the exit. To her misfortune though she tripped and got the attention of the man who had not noticed anything till now. She then began running away out the door as fast as she could, though she was no athlete still so it was not that fast.

Kyoya and his family were closing in on the smell, and when they turned a corner they came face to face with a large group of people. "So you did come, looks like our source was right. One of the Oortori's did have feelings for that girl." one of them said "What are you people doing here, this is Oortori territory?" Kyoya's father said "Oh mister Yoshio, isn't it obvious? We are going to be taking over now. If you want her back unharmed you will pack up and leave Japan and give us all of your land." the man told them, "Kyoya, you can smell it too right, her sent is moving. We will handle things here, you go get her." his father told him "Yes father." they all said at once. They then split up Kyoya went off to chase Haruhi's sent while the others all split and each took on the others to keep them from going after Kyoya. Kyoya was able to catch one of them saying into a phone before he was out of hearing distance "Kill her." He had to hurry and find her before it was too late.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?" the man told Haruhi after catching up with her "Get off of me!" she yelled before she was knocked out. He knew Kyoya was on his way, and he wanted to mess with him while he killed her. He made two puncture marks on her neck with his nails, sipped some up so that some would be on his lips and would be staining his teeth. His plan was perfect, she would bleed out till she died while Kyoya misread the situation.

Kyoya heard a familiar voice yell 'Get off me!' then the smell increased several times over leaving Kyoya to know that something happened. He came up on the source and found, to his displeasure, Haruhi passed out with blood coming from two holes from her neck while she was in the arms of a man who had her blood on his lips and teeth. _This doesn't add up._ Kyoya thought as he looked at them. "Sorry buddy, your a bit to late." the man said laughing loudly. Kyoya then took a minuet to think things further, as the man continued to laugh, Kyoya then saw it. "Your lying. You were ordered to kill her. You didn't bite her you cut her and are trying to confuse me while she bleeds out. Sorry to disappoint you but Ootoris are not that stupid." Kyoya said before he charged at him

The man was very much a coward and ran off before Kyoya had even hit him, leaving Haruhi behind. Kyoya went to her unconscious form, her blood was still coming out of her cut open neck. Kyoya could feel himself losing to desire as something continued to poke his lower lip till it bleed as well. He almost lost till "Kyoya." Haruhi said still out cold _Is she dreaming about me?_ he thought "What is it Haruhi?" Kyoya asked to see if she would continue to talk "I think I love you." she said to him. He was shocked, the girl he has fallen for loved him too. He couldn't let himself fall now, not to temptations, he forced the things cutting his lip to go away but still brought himself down to her neck. There he licked the wound till the blood stopped and the wound disappeared entirely.

Kyoya took her to a safe place away from there so that if the other attackers had come looking for her they wouldn't find her. After a while the others came to him all a bit battered and bruised "Looks like you got her back safely, good work Kyoya." his father told him. Even though it was seldom that his father complimented him he didn't care about it, he was just happy she was safe now "Thank you, I know that not all of you like her but you helped me save her, for that I thank you." Kyoya told them earning some smiles from them and two smirks from his brothers.


	5. Confessions

Haruhi woke up in a hospital room and was surrounded by the host club, "Haru-Chan!" Honey yelled, "Haruhi are you alright?!" Hikaru asked, "How are you feeling?!" Kaoru asked, "How is my precious daughter doing?!" Tamaki asked, "Guys she doesn't need a head ach on top of what she may already have from your yelling." Kyoya said and Mori nodded. Kyoya then called Ranka and told him what had happened and where she was, it wasn't ten minuets latter that the door to her room swung open and an exhausted looking Ranka ran in. "Haruhi, are you ok?! Are you hurt any where?! Did they do anything to you?!" Ranka continued to yell out his worries and hug the air out of her lungs "Dad, I can't breath." she said weakly "Oh no, they must have done something to you to kill you! Kyoya don't let them succeed!" Ranka said not letting go "No...Dad...Your suffocating me." She said turning blue "Oh! Sorry!" Ranka said finally letting go so she could breath.

Kyoya was able to get everyone out so she could rest up for awhile in peace. Haruhi was confused though, how had she been saved. Last she remembered she was running from her captor, she was caught and knocked out, then she woke up here. What happened while she was out? She needed to ask someone when she got a chance to. She felt tired so she went to sleep, she would ask tomorrow if she got the chance.

The next day she woke up to find Kyoya asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful right now, course based on what she heard if he was woken up he was quite scary, but right now she didn't want to wake him up. She wondered what time it was, there was a clock in the room and it said that it was currently seven forty six. She then around the room and noticed that the rest of the club and her father were all asleep in the room as well. Then she felt movement at her side as Kyoya slowly woke up.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked as he woke up "Yes Kyoya?" Haruhi asked back "When did you wake up?" he asked rubbing his eyes "Just now." she answered "Oh." he said and smiled a little "Hey Kyoya, what happened?" Haruhi asked confused "What are you referring to? You were kidnaped if that is what you want to know." Kyoya said also confused "No, I remember that, but how did I get away? Last I remember I had escaped and he was chasing after me. He caught me again and knocked me out, and then I woke up I was here. What happened in the middle?" Haruhi explained "Oh, we had all sent all we had to look for you but they came up with nothing as to who had taken you nor where you could have been. I was upset at the fact that they couldn't find you so I went on a walk. I guess that your escape was what saved you because I found you and him after he had knocked you out. When he found out that he had been discovered he ran off leaving you behind. I then called for an ambulance and they brought you here." Kyoya half lied. Haruhi bought it but felt like he was hiding something even though she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kyoya's family had a feeling that Haruhi may still be in danger so they set up guards to watch her at all times. Kyoya's father told him the best way to protect her but Kyoya didn't want that for her, after a few day's his father gave in and told him the second best way and Kyoya felt much happier about so he went to ask her if she would be ok with it. "Haruhi, we don't know if they will come back to try to get you, and my father and I think this will be the best way to keep you safe. Haruhi would you like to live in my house till he is captured?" Kyoya asked, the question itself made her blush ever so slightly "Um, sure. If it is not to much of a bother." Haruhi said "Of course, it is no problem at all." Kyoya assured.

After a few more days Haruhi was discharged from the hospital and her stuff was moved to a guest room in Kyoya's mansion. It was strange at first but after awhile Haruhi became accustom to her new life in the Ootori house hold. After a while Haruhi began to notice that Kyoya and the rest of his family were getting stressed out over something. "Kyoya, did I do something?" she asked "No why do you ask?" he questioned "Well everyone seems a bit stressed out lately and I didn't know if it was my doing." Haruhi explained "No, someone is attacking our hospitals outside of Japan. They are trashing them and the repairs are costing us quite a bit." Kyoya explained but Haruhi felt that he was leaving out some information but didn't push it. _Those jerks are taking our smaller territories outside of Japan where we can't leave or threat leaving Haruhi unprotected. When I get my hands on them!_ Kyoya thought.

For awhile Haruhi wondered what they were all drinking in the mornings and nights but they all left it as 'a special supplement that they needed to help them get through the day'. She eventually ignored it and just continued not wanting to push them still. Ranka came over every now and then to visit his daughter, as did the rest of the host club which annoyed both Kyoya and Haruhi because they got to see them everyday at school. The days seemed happy though to both Haruhi and Kyoya as they got to enjoy more time together, which they both liked a lot.

One day Kyoya thought about what Haruhi had told him that day when he saved her 'Kyoya, I think I love you', she was out cold when she had told him so she probably didn't remember ever telling him. However that didn't mean he couldn't act on it, now did it? So he got up his courage one day and decided to ask her on a date, he was happy to find that she gladly accepted his offer. They decided to go to the movies this time so that they did something different. It went well although Kyoya didn't care much about the movie and Haruhi barely paid any attention to it, both their minds were to busy thinking about the person sitting beside them. Toward the end of the romance comedy they were watching, they saw some people making out near them and they both rolled their eyes and decide to leave considering the fact that they weren't really paying any attention to the movie anyway. When they got to the car though Kyoya decided to give her a quick kiss again, in which when she got over the shock she gave him one back real quick with a blush that covered her cheeks. "Haruhi, will you honor me by being my girl friend?" Kyoya asked "I-I-I, yes I would love to, I mean-" Haruhi stuttered "Haruhi, a simple yes or no maybe easier." Kyoya said smiling a real smile "Yes, thank you Kyoya." Haruhi said blushing more with every second.

They went back to Kyoya's, feeling happier then normal, and shared a quick kiss before they went inside. They went in and went to bed, it had been a long night and they were both tired. Things really were looking up for Kyoya now, he had the girl of his dreams, good friends, and he was working to get the company. Things couldn't seem to get any better for him at the time, then it hit him as hard, if not harder then a brick wall, if their relationship went any further he would have to at least tell her his secret. _What if she doesn't except it, what if she gets frightened, what if she got angry for me keeping such a big secret from her, what if she tells someone else?! _Kyoya was frightened as he thought about it all but he came to the conclusion that he would just have to cross that bridge when he got to it.


	6. They strike again

The next day Kyoya gave Haruhi a ring to make things official for them. "This is a strange design, where did you find it?" Haruhi asked "What do you not like it?" Kyoya asked with a knowing smile "No I like it, it is very beautiful, but where did this design come from?" Haruhi asked again "It is a ancient symbol for the Ootori's back a few centuries ago, from time to time we still use it. However my family tends to give people that we have an interest in items with the symbol on it, girlfriends would definitely fit that description." Kyoya said smiling bigger and Haruhi gave a small blush while she giggled slightly "I see." she said and gave him a quick hug and kiss.

Kyoya forgot that the others in the club would notice this and would most likely ask about it, he was right. "Haruhi, where did you get that from?" Kaoru asked when she came to class "Yeah you didn't have that before." Hikaru pushed "Kyoya gave it to me." Haruhi said simply "Why?" Hikaru asked worried "He asked me if he could be my boyfriend, he then gave me this today to symbolize that it was official." Haruhi said and didn't notice Hikaru passed out as his animated soul left his body.

The twins made sure to tell the others come club time, Tamaki felt saddened by the news but was able to smile and congratulate them, Mori gave a thumbs up but you could just see the sadness hiding in his eyes, Hunny on the other hand ran up to them and congratulate them happily. With that the twins decided that they should also congratulate the new couple, how Hikaru's was just a quick one before he ran out of the room so no one would see him crying. Haruhi was about to go out to see what was wrong with him but Koaru stopped her saying "Give him a moment he's just shocked about the news. Give me a second to talk to him, maybe I'll be able to calm him down a bit."

Koaru went out of the club room and found his brother sitting on the ground sobbing silently, "Hikaru, it is ok. There are still others out there and maybe you will find some other girl that you fall for. Also don't forget, not all relations work out. Maybe things wont work between them and she may give you a chance." Koaru comforted his brother. "Yeah, but who would have thought that the shadow king would be the first to confess or that she would except. By what she said all he had to do was ask her." Hikaru said as his sobbing slowed down. "Yeah, I know how you feel Hikaru." Koaru said "Hey Koaru, I know how you felt for her, why didn't you ever fight for her? I mean you never tried to win her over and even tried to help me, Why?" Hikaru asked confused "Because, even if I did feel that way about her I didn't want our relationship as brothers to be ruined. However if she had ever told me straight out that she loved me I would definitely fight for her." Koaru said and Hikaru smiled "Yeah, I wouldn't blame you there." he said before they walked back into the club room.

When the twins came back in everyone asked what had happened, minus Kyoya, and Mori who just looked at them questionably "Nothing just a shock that is all, I mean who would have thought right?" Hikaru said hiding his slight anger he still felt. "Ok everyone, we need to get ready the guests will be coming in any minuet now." Kyoya said smiling slightly. They then got ready and were able to finish preparing just as the first guest came in.

After everyone got home and Haruhi finished her homework a knock on her door came. She went to her bed room door and opened it to find Kyoya standing out side her door. "Haruhi would you like to go out for dinner tonight? I slightly miss being able to talk to you the way we did before the kidnapping incident occurred." Kyoya asked slightly nervous. "I would really like that Kyoya." Haruhi said with a slight blush going across her cheeks. With that they got ready and left to go, on the way there they kept their hands locked. Haruhi found it peculiar how cold his hand was but didn't give it much thought really.

They enjoyed their dinner in the same restaurant as last time, and when they were finished eating they talked together for hours. Before they knew it, it was almost one in the morning. After they realized the time they paid and left happily, when they got out they saw that the driver was fast asleep. Kyoya was going to wake him up but Haruhi convinced him that it was not that far of a walk to his house, so they left him a note so that he would at least know that they were no longer inside and they began to walk.

"Hey Kyoya remember this morning?" Haruhi asked as they continued to walk "Yeah, what part of it?" Kyoya asked smiling "First thing in the morning, when your father asked me to make sure you got up. I walked in on you putting on some sort of lotion, what was that, sunscreen?" Haruhi asked curious "Sort of, I need it to come out side other wise I get burned really badly. The rest of my family is the same." Kyoya said "Oh, ok. I guess I can understand that." Haruhi said with a small smile. Kyoya felt like the luckiest guy in the world for the time being, he felt if any time was good now would be it "Haruhi, I feel I can trust you with my family secret. We are all-." He could feel the eyes looking at them, watching them as they walked. Haruhi could sense that something was now bothering him when he stiffened and stopped talking, she tried to figure it out but was not sure what it was. Soon Kyoya began to walk faster grabbing Haruhi's hand to make sure she was keeping up with him.

Soon they were running trying to get away from whatever was watching them, _Crap! Their after her again!_ Kyoya began to yell at himself mentally. They continued to run till they ran into an ally way that would help them get to his house faster, they were then cut off by two people in front of them and two others came up behind them blocking them in. "Can we help you?" Haruhi asked, "Yes in fact you can. You can both die here and now." one of them said. Haruhi then noticed something was off about them, their eyes were red and she could swear that something was poking out of their mouths. "Stay away from her!" Kyoya yelled at them "Oh and this is coming from the man who hasn't even told her what he is? You probably just wanted to eat her." the man said accusingly. One of the others was able to cut her cheek so that a small amount of her blood would fall out, as soon as he did that he ran off so that Kyoya wouldn't be able to kill him. "I bet you can't even keep yourself from harming her now." the man said. Kyoya could feel the familiar feeling of something hitting his lower lip almost cutting them as he tried to keep them from coming out. "You people don't even know Kyoya! You don't know what he has to go through every day, trying to show that he has worth. He is amazing, I have a feeling that he goes through more then even I know." Haruhi told them and those words gave Kyoya more strength to fight.

"We know more about him then you do, especially considering he keeps a big secret from you." the man said, the words puzzled her slightly "I can't believe it though Kyoya, you gave you family's symbol to this girl. She must be very precious to you." the man said and began to walk forward. Kyoya took Haruhi to a small area that she could hide in, it wouldn't lead out of there but it was small and easier to protect. "Haruhi, stay in here and no matter what happens don't open your eyes." Kyoya instructed her and she abided. After almost an hour of sickening noises, someone came to where she was and grabbed her shoulder. "Haruhi it is ok now, you can come out now." Kyoya's voice said. When she opened her eyes she saw him covered in blood, it looked like an arm and a leg were broken with also a few ribs too, he was covered in cuts ranging from small to large, and it looked like some of his fingers where ripped off as well. The sight almost made her scream, but she found that wouldn't help him one bit but she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. "We need to call a hospital." she said trying to stay calm "No, call my father. Remember my family is full of the best doctors in Japan." Kyoya said before he handed her his cell so she could call him. "Hello, Kyoya what is it?" Kyoya's fathers voice asked "Mister Ootori, this is Haruhi. Kyoya got hurt really badly, he told me to call you." Haruhi told him, she then told him where they were and he hung up to come and get them.


	7. The secret

They soon came and got Kyoya in the car and drove back home. Haruhi tried to look strong but the tears wouldn't stop, _Is he going to die?_ she thought and more tears began to flow out of her eyes. She was so raped up in her worries that she didn't noticed that they had already made it to the Ootori house hold till Kyoya's sister came and snapped her out of her thoughts. "How did this happen?" she asked "We were attacked by a group of four in an ally. He protected me from them." Haruhi said and a few more tears came out. Kyoya's father then came back out and whispered into her ear so that Haruhi couldn't hear.

They then brought Haruhi back in, Kyoya had been taken to his room. Haruhi took a quick look at him and he was currently wrapped up with bandages, with them on it looked a lot less serious then it initially did. She then went back down stairs where the rest of the Ootori's were located talking amongst themselves. When she entered the room they had her sit down on the couch and told her his full condition. It turned out that most of his ribs were broken, he broke one arm and leg fractured the other two, he had a skull fracture, one of his hands where broken, he was missing four fingers, three toes, and lost a lot of blood. The likeliness that he would live was next to none and if he did it would be a miracle.

It felt like they were hiding an important piece of information from her till Mister Ootori said "There is one way to save him but you will need to learn our secret to do so." "Father, are you sure you should trust her with such information?" Akito asked "By what Kyoya told me he planed on telling her tonight, was he successful?" Mister Ootori asked Haruhi "He was about to but he stopped before he finished and stiffened before he began running, then we were attacked." Haruhi told him "I see, well I might as well tell you then. Kyoya is not human, he is in fact a vampire. Everyone in the family is as well. I know that you most likely have questions for us but for the time being let me tell you a different side of Kyoya's condition. Normally a vampire can heal their wounds, even ones as extensive as his are, however to heal he needs to feed. He had feed from a bag this morning but he never got to get one this night, in other words he used most of the energy from the first bag over the course of the day and didn't have enough to heal himself. At this point he is to weakened to even feed from a bag. He cant sharpen his fangs enough to even break the skin of a grape, and he doesn't have the energy to apply force to do anything either. He wont get enough energy from a bag fast enough to help him, he needs it straight from the source. Will you do this to save him, you are the only one who can, if you don't we may not have enough time to get someone else to?" Mister Ootori told Haruhi.

At this point Haruhi was not sure if he was telling the truth, he never lied to her before but still this was way out there. He was also asking her if she would willingly let a vampire bite her? That sounds a bit crazy. However he seemed sincere about what he said and non of the others seemed to act like he was lying either. "Will he have to bite me?" Haruhi asked and even she was surprised by her response "No as it is right now he couldn't even if he wanted to. He can lick the blood from an open wound, however you will still take a risk." Mister Ootori told her "Risk?" she asked "Yes there is the risk that after he gets enough to heal slightly and get energy that he may lose his self control and bite you. It is your choice still, I would be in debt to you and so would he for saving him." he told her almost begging. "Alright, I would prefer to not get bit but I will do it. By the way mister Ootori, it is not because of what you said it is because I care about him." Haruhi said as she headed back to Kyoya's room.

When she looked in she could see that he looked like he was struggling with something. "Haruhi, please leave me to rest." Kyoya said trying to hide what he was "Kyoya you need to stop forcing your body to hide its true form. It will only hurt you more in the long run. I already told her what we are, she has agreed to help you." his father told him walking in behind Haruhi. Kyoya gave him a look of shock before he began looking back and forth between the two like he was looking for something. "I'm not entirely sure if I believe any of this really, but if it can help Kyoya I will give it a shot." Haruhi said rolling up her sleeve. Kyoya seemed hesitant at first but he released the tension and let out his dull fangs and claws as well as a pair of wings.

Haruhi was surprised by the sight, she was still trying to figure whether what she was seeing was real or fake at the time. After a few seconds she decided that it didn't matter if it was, what did matter was what she was doing at the time. She then went over to his bed side, there she grabbed a scalpel and used it to make a small cut on her hand to let out some blood. She quickly saw the way he acted when she did so, his pulps grew bigger and his irises became a red rather then their normal grey color. Rather then anger or hate she saw a struggle going threw his eyes, like he was trying fight himself. She brought her hand down to his mouth area so that he could do as she had been told to, however she could see he was having a lot of difficulty just trying to move his tong. After a few seconds his father began to show a worried face signifying that something was wrong, and soon Kyoya stopped trying to move all together.

Haruhi was not sure what happened at the time or what came over her, all she knew was that there was a copper taste in her mouth and her lips were pushing against something familiar. Yashio was astonished, most people would be to frightened to make such a move, even if they were the close together, if they found out the other was a vampire. However what she did was exactly what was needed other wise he would have definitely died, it wouldn't even take a minuet.

Kyoya had felt like he was starting to fall, like the bed under him as well as the floor had vanished, and his vision began to go black. Then he felt something against his lips as something entered his mouth, as the substance went down his throat he felt his body slowly feeling less and less like it was falling and his vision began to come back as well. As he looked to see what was going on he saw Haruhi, her eyes where closed as she kissed him and pushed the blood out of her mouth into his. He could fell a small amount of the blood go down his check as he closed his eyes enjoying every second.

After a few seconds Haruhi let go to catch her breath and she no longer had anything in her mouth to give nourishment either. She looked back down at Kyoya to see that he was at least breathing again. She hoped that he was at least better then he was before as she raised her hand back up to his mouth, and this time he was able to lick up the blood. She saw on occasion that it looked as if he was going to bite her but he would then stop and go back to licking. After a while he began to look much better, in fact soon he began to look as if nothing had happened in the first place.

She noticed that the wound had healed over so she cut it back open, but when she put it back in front of him he grabbed her hand and began pulling it. She looked back up to his eyes and saw that the fight looked to be over, his eyes showed nothing but lust in them. She then looked back at her hand and found that he was about to bite her, she didn't know what to feel at the sight. It felt like an eternity in a second, and in that second her emotions went from sad, to angry, to remorse, to scared, and in the end she decided that she knew that this could happen if it was anyone's fault it was her own. Just as she came to that conclusion Yoshio hit Kyoya pushing him away from Haruhi and forced him to let go of her. With her hand free she was able to move away from him. "See what I tell you, there was a risk. That is why I came, if he had bit you now he would hate himself and may even try to kill himself. Go, he will be able to take blood from a bag now." he told her. As she left she gave one last look back, he was slowly was calming back down, she then went out of the room with the happiness that he was at least alive.


	8. Kyoya and Haruhi's shared struggle

Haruhi went to the room she was staying for the time being and waited. She was happy Kyoya was now recovering but now she knew what he was, what should she do? What will they do now that she knew their secret? Her first thoughts where that they may try to kill her or make her like them, but then she thought of how many times Kyoya could have done that and how his father kept Kyoya from biting her not long ago. Then she thought that they might be attacking others, but then she thought about how illogical that was when she has seen them drinking something red in the mornings and night. It was most likely to keep them from doing something like that. He mind was going in circles with the new information, what could happen, what might happen, and what she could line up with what she has seen.

She didn't know if she should be scared of what they are or happy that he trusts her with such a large secret. She also had one question that stuck her as confusing, will he treat her any different? and there was also, will _I _treat _him _different?. In the end she came to the conclusion to treat him the way she always had and see how things went, after all Kyoya was Kyoya this whole time and still was. Nothing had really changed, she just learned something new about the man.

She began to try to limit the questions about what he was by answering them herself as best she could. How can he go out in the sunlight?- He had that lotion stuff, that might be what makes him capable of going out. Do all vampires need glasses to see?- No the other guy that attacked her where most likely vampires too, and non of them wore glasses, not to mention that Akito didn't wear any either. She kept going threw questions like that, things that ranged from trivial to confusing. In the end she was capable of getting rid of most of her questions on her own but some she was not able to, she would need to ask about those later.

She tried to sleep but she hard a hard time, even though she told herself over and over 'if they wanted to hurt me they would have already' she couldn't sleep out of fear. The next day was thankfully Saturday so her lack of sleep wouldn't mess with her concentration with her school work. She didn't really want to get out of bed, she just wanted to sit there in almost a daze. When it came to be past noon a knock came to her door as well as a worried voice. "Haruhi, are you alright?" it was Kyoya's voice coming through, but she couldn't find her voice to tell him anything. "Haruhi?... Haruhi, may I come in?" Kyoya asked, "Sure." her voice was small and weak, even she wasn't sure why it was like that.

After hearing those words Kyoya opened the door and walked up to Haruhi who was still lying on the bed. "Haruhi, are you alright? You haven't come out since yesterday afternoon by what my sister tells me." Kyoya asked as he sat down on the foot of her bed. She didn't answer though, Kyoya began to worry as to what might be the problem when a thought came to mind. "Haruhi, I think I understand. I would completely understand if you were scared of me after what you had learned yesterday. If you want to I will leave you alone as best as possible, only talking when absolutely necessary." Kyoya said, Haruhi didn't want that but her voice wasn't listening to her and she felt so weak. She looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes, but her voice didn't change and she was continuing to feel weaker, she did the only thing she could do and gave him a hug and a quick kiss.

Kyoya was stunned, even though she knew what he was she still loved him. He was so happy to know that, but then a question hit him 'Why hasn't she said anything for awhile now?'. It was confusing him, why was she being this quiet if she didn't mind? He enjoyed the hug for a few more minutes before she let go of him and tried to get up, but she collapsed and face planted with the floor. "Haruhi!" Kyoya yelled running to her side and picked up her unconscious form as a small trickle of blood fell from her forehead. He looked around the room and saw it, there was a small pipe coming into the window "Their after her again." Kyoya said as he picked her up and bolted out of the room.

"Kyoya, what happened?!" Fuyumi asked as she looked at the passed out Haruhi in her brothers arms. "They filtered poison into her room, it had no smell to it." Kyoya said as he continued running to a safer room where they could try to expel the poison from her system. They took her to another room and they got ready to work on her, while Yuuichi took care of the pipe and got rid of the source entirely. The poison was one that would slowly weaken the inhaler, first thing that would be lost was the voice then they grew weaker and weaker till they died.

It was hard but they got most of the poison out of her system. However Kyoya and his family knew better then to let their guards down and think it was over, just because they got MOST of it out didn't mean that there wasn't still some in her system. She was now in a coma like state and her situation can go from where it was to horribly instantly, it all depended on her now though. There was nothing more they could do to save her but to wait and pray that she pulls through.

Kyoya never left her side for even a second for hours, he wouldn't do anything but watch her. At one point he was almost asleep when he heard something that snapped him back awake. He looked around the room and he saw someone standing over Haruhi and they were injecting her with something, most likely more poison. Kyoya ran over to the person and knocked them out just to late of stopping them, and Haruhi's reading were already beginning to show signs of danger.

Kyoya had to move fast or at this rate she would be dead in little less then a thirty seconds. He had to move fast and remove the poison from her blood system, he knew it would be hard to do it but if he tried any other way it would take to long and she would die. He would have to orally remove the poison from her system, as long as he didn't bite down he would be able to remove all of it without taking more then a few seconds. This was going to be a fight for he life and a major test to his force of will to not bite down while working. He knew he didn't have time to second think this through so her made a cut where she had been injected and began removing the venom.

He could taste and feel the poison going across his tong as he removed it, it was a form of cyanide by what he could tell, but he could also taste the blood as it too went over his tong. He could feel his fangs as they began to sharpen and extend , he had to stop it but it was so hard. He shut his eyes and focused on keeping his fangs from her skin and listened to her heart monitor as he continued trying with all he had. He began to hear the monitor go normal and soon the taste of poison began to die down and all that was left was blood soon. He had done it, something even his father was not sure he could pull off. He let go and, to keep from temptations, patched up the wound rather then sealing it like he had previously.

As her heart and breathing went completely normal he went over to the still out vampire that tried to kill her just now and took him to his father. "He poisoned her with cyanide? If that is the case I don't think I can save her, besides it has been to long. So, I apologize Kyoya but she is-" Kyoya cut off his father "She is alive." "What? How?" the man asked "I saved her myself." Kyoya said and then, feeling an overwhelming pain in his stomach, fell to the ground holding his stomach. "You- you- you didn't bite her?" his father asked amazed "Not once." Kyoya grunted out. His father then picked him up effortlessly and took him to his room for bed rest.


	9. An unknown bad move

Haruhi woke up in a different room and her head felt groggy, _How did I get in this room? Last I remember I was with Kyoya and my voice was failing, then nothing. Where am I, a hospital? There is a heart monitor, a respirator, and it seems I am having a blood transfusion. What happened to me?"_Haruhi asked herself as she looked around the room. Soon the door to the room opened and in came Yoshio Otoori with his fangs out, a his glasses no were to be seen, and wings out yet folded.

The look would frighten most people away, however even if she was frightened she couldn't run if she wanted to. Plus she saw no reason to be afraid of him, he had told her what he was himself and she had saved his son. Though the sight of him like this made her question where she was if he would threat going in true form in public, or perhaps this wasn't public at all. She watched him as he came over and sat down next to her bed area in a seat that she just now noticed was there.

"So how are you doing?" he asked "What happened?" Haruhi asked "The people who attacked before put a pipe into your room and it pumped a poisonous gas into your room, you collapsed and hit your head on the ground. Kyoya then brought you to this room and we began trying to save your life. After awhile we got most of it out we left you to wait and hope you got better, Kyoya stayed in case you woke up. He told us that he had about fallen asleep when he saw someone standing next to you with a needle. He ran up to them and knocked them out but they had already put the contents inside of you. The content was cyanide. He had to make a difficult choice, their was only two was to save you. One was to turn you into a vampire like us, the other was to orally take the poison out. He knew that if he bit you, you may never forgive him, so he went the harder rout." he told her "How is that the harder way?" Haruhi asked "Because he had to keep himself from biting you even though your skin was right next to his teeth and your blood was already going down his throat, with the contents of poison." he enlightened her. She then looked at her monitor and back at the man sitting next to her, "If I were you, I wouldn't listen to something like that if you want to find out if you are a vampire. They can force their hearts to beat so that if people tried to check to see they would think we were normal. However in this case you are indeed human, he did something incredible to even me, he didn't bite you even under those conditions." He said as he stared off into the distance.

"By the way, were are we anyway?" Haruhi asked "We are still in the Otoori household, just in a emergency room we have for cases like this." he told her "Oh, make sense I guess." she said "I hope you didn't mind but being out in normal form is more comfortable then forcing my body to change to where it appears human." he said with a very small smile showing on his lips, "I don't mind at all really. You know some reason I feel more comfortable around you when you are like this. By the way, you aren't wearing glasses any more. Do you just not need them any more?" Haruhi asked confused "Vampires don't really need them, these glasses are just for show and are mainly used to hide our emotions when they start to act up. It hides our eyes when they begin to turn red, those of us that don't wear glasses tend to have a harder time hiding their eyes when that happens. On the other hand most vampires don't like to wear glasses as they think they make them look weird, or in Akito and Fuyumi's case they thought that if all of us wore glasses that it would make us more suspicious." he told her and she nodded in understanding.

With how the conversation was going so far Haruhi couldn't help but wonder where Kyoya was now, and what the poison did to him since his father said he drank it. Yoshio seemed to pick up on this and said "If you are wondering where he is, he is in his room at the time. Although it cannot kill us, poison can still make us sick. He currently has a stomach ach and a high fever of seventy three degrees Fahrenheit, true that may seem like a cold to a human but imagine a vampire being that temperature." he said. Haruhi thought she was going to cry with that, it was like it was her fault this happened at all.

"Why do they keep attacking me?" Haruhi asked "I will tell you truthfully, the ones attacking you are vampires who are trying to steal our territory currently. They see you as a weakness of ours and kidnapped you to try to force us to leave Japan in exchange for your life. Rather we fought them while Kyoya went to save you. He was successful, but they have been trying to kill you now as a warning to us to leave and have been attacking our hospitals outside of Japan in hopes that we would go and weaken the numbers either by having to few protecting you or to little going to protect our hospitals. To us you are as good as one of our own now, and they see you that way as well now too. You are more precious to us then that and we are not that dumb either." he told her. "That is why another reason why he gave you that ring, to show the world how much you mean to him and the Otoori family." he told her smiling.

Soon he left her alone to rest in peace, by what he told her it was now Sunday after noon and she should be well enough to go to school the next day. She fell asleep relatively easy into a dreamless sleep, it felt nice somehow though. Being in her situation, unable to move while in a house full of vampires, would normally terrify people. However she seemed to feel fine with it now even though just yesterday, or so, she was slightly scared.

When she woke up again she found that she felt much better then she had the day before by far. She got up out of bed and put on her uniform on getting ready for school, she went to check on Kyoya to see if he was coming but he was still not feeling any better by what his father said. She was still given a ride to school, during so she didn't stop looking at the ring she stopped wearing in school after the first time. She decided to wear it today as to feel as though he was still nearby.

Her day went normal, the club was closed that day because Kyoya was not there, but it felt like she was being watched from lunch onward. It gave her an uncomfortable feeling, for all she knew she was being watched by the vampires who were targeting her. She continued on till she finally got back into the limo sent to pick her up, there she let out a relieved sigh. She still felt like eyes were on her but then again with how long it has been it might just be her being paranoid.

As she went back into the house hold, that she saw as over sized for a family of this size even with her included, she could still feel the eyes on her till the second she closed the door. She then went to check on Kyoya who's temperature was going back down at last. By the way things looked he would be able to go back to school come Wednesday, and they were glad to hear that.

"So we found a 'parasite' have we?" a man said smiling as he put his binoculars back into a bag. "No doubt about it, we know the rings symbol is an old vampire symbol." a man said sitting next to him. "I feel sorry for those poor suckers in that house, they have a vampire in their house and don't even know it do they?" the man said with a scar going across his left cheek, "Doubt it, by this information that is the house hold of the Otoori's. They are wealthy people and own most of the hospitals in Japan and many out side of Japan." yet another man said with a lap top looking up information on them all the while. "We strike tomorrow, then we will be rid of another on of those blood sucking demons!" the first man said raising his hand in a balled fist.


	10. Kyoya's silver tongue

Haruhi woke up the next day to a over cast sky, "Hope it doesn't rain today." she muttered to herself as she got up and went to Kyoya's room. He was still getting better and was given permission to leave bed to move around, but his father forced him to stay home today to rest incase. He still got all his work done while he was home and even did some extra credit for fun while he waited for school to be over. They talked for a short while before she went to go to school. Though the words Haruhi said about feeling like she was being watched the other day struck him slightly, like something bad might happen. So just to be safe he ordered a hand full of his police to follow her around in disguise to make sure she remained safe.

Haruhi's day went normal, however she got an even more so feeling of being watched then she did the previous day. It was beginning to scare her as she tried to figure out who was staring at her. She had trouble paying attention in all of her classes because of that. Club was again canceled because Kyoya was still not there, but she still stayed behind for a while. She made sure to call Kyoya and tell her so he would know, but she just wanted to sit out for a while and enjoy some fresh air.

Haruhi sat out near the fountain that in her stuff had been thrown in on her first year. After awhile she heard a small noise that made her heart race and her legs shake slightly, the sound of a clap of thunder going off in the distance. She began to gather her stuff quickly and was about to run to the limo when a group of four men surrounded her. "Hello young 'man', what are you doing out here on a day like this?" a man asked holding a bag at his side "I was just leaving to go home, or rather to the house who I am staying with at the time. If you'll excuse me, please." Haruhi said trying to walk around them.

"Sorry that won't do, YOU PARASITE!" the man yelled as he grabbed a pulled out a silver knife out and swung it at her. She got her arm cut and fell to the ground holding her arm, "What are you-?" she began to ask "Shut it you bloody demon! How many have you killed just for a meal, HUH?!" a man with a scare yelled as he pulled out a sledge hammer and tried to hit her with it, she was just able to roll out of the way before it hit her. "What are you talking about, I hurt anyone let alone kill?" Haruhi said trying to crawl away. "Liar!" another man yelled as he came at her with a wooden stake.

She tried to run but the other men came and began to hold her down as the man held the stake to where her heart would be and lifted the hammer up to strike. The man however looked at her eyes, so full of fear and sadness that he found himself unable to move. "What are you doing, hurry up and stake him?!" one of them yelled at him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He lowered the hammer and took the stake from its position and put it on the ground. Then he put his head down to her chest "He has a heart beat, and a pulse. Perhaps we made a mistake?" he asked "Remember, we got info that they can force their heart to beat, so that doesn't prove anything Tabito." the one with the scar said. They then heard a loud booming sound and a scream escaped her lips. "This-this- is he-is this a girl? A girl vampire?!" the one with a knife yelled "Vampire? What are you talking abou- AHHHHHH!" Haruhi tried to say but another clap of thunder frightened her and made her scream again.

When the first scream came out, the police came out of their half asleep state and looked to see what was wrong. They then saw the person they were suppose to be watching on the ground with blood staining her arm and a group of men surrounding her. They called Kyoya and told him the situation, "What the heck are you doing then hurry up and get her out of their?!" Kyoya yelled into the phone. Then the second clap of thunder hit and she screamed again, Kyoya could hear everything and began to go out to get her himself if he had to.

Soon the police came and tried to get the four men away from her saying "This is master Kyoya's orders, we need you to please leave this young lady alone. Failure to do so will be met with force." how ever the men were not going to back down, they still believed she was a vampire even though she wasn't. The hand full of police were over whelmed by the four men who then turned their attention back to the girl who was running away slowly, screaming and holding her ears when thunder sounded.

Soon they caught up with her and pinned her down, this time however they kept the man called Tabito away from her claiming she had him hypnotized. The one with a scar began to place the stake back over her heart and went to strike when he was tackled down to the ground by another person. The rest of the men looked over at the just arrived male figure as he rolled around on the ground trying to fight the larger man. He knocked the man out and looked back at the other men, "Let go of my girl friend now or I will have all of you in prison before you can blink." Kyoya ordered.

The men looked at each other then back to the new comer, "If I remember correctly, that is Kyoya Ootori. The man who she was living with." Tabito, now tied to a pole, said. "Well then mister Ootori, I am sorry to tell you, but your 'girl friend' here is a monster known as a vampire." the one with the knife, and currently holding her left arm down, said. "One there is no such thing, you crazy imbeciles. Two if there was such a thing where is the proof? I have know this person for over a year now and never have I seen anything out of the ordinary other then her grades." Kyoya said cleverly "This ring is encrusted with a vampires seal, it is a large sign that the wearer is a vampire." the man holding her legs down said, "However I am the one who bought the ring from a store and gave it to her, I saw it and thought that it looked nice and thought she would like it." Kyoya shot back "What? Which store?" Tabito asked, "Not sure any more, I went threw several stores trying to find a nice ring that she would like. You see she doesn't like expensive jewelry, so for someone like me finding something that looked nice and didn't seem over board is not easy. So I am sorry to tell you but the name of the store I purchased this ring has slipped my mind. Any other things that brand her as what you have proclaimed?" Kyoya asked tapping his foot with his arms folded.

The men looked at one another and back down to the girl who was still struggling against them. "Now that I think about it, for a vampire she is very weak. She should have made it hard to hold her down." one said sweating slightly out of fear of what was going to happen to him for what he had done. They began to let her go and just as a bolt of lightning came down she curled up into a ball screaming at the top of her lungs. Kyoya then ran up to her and picked her up, when he did so he acted like he just now took notice of the cut on her arm "I will be seeing you four in court for what you did to her." he said before he ran off carrying Haruhi who was clinging onto his shirt for dear life.

When they were finally in the car he put Haruhi down and gave her a reassuring hug. "Master Kyoya, this was an unexpected surprise. How did you get here?" the driver asked "I came on foot, I was in a rush and didn't want to wait on the car coming back home." Kyoya said as he got in the car. "Young master, you could have called and I would have come to get you on your way here." the man said as he began to pull out of the school, "No it was fine, I needed to stretch my legs any way." Kyoya said. They then drove away from the school and back to the Otoori house hold.


	11. A happy moment

They got back home and Kyoya took her back to the room she had been in a few days back, because of the poison, and he fixed her arm up. By the looks of things it would fully heal in about a week and there would be no scaring. Kyoya was glad for that, if he was right then soon there would be no mark left to show of this fight. Haruhi was still shaking as the storm carried on, Kyoya saw this and tried to think of a solution. "Haruhi, is it alright if I pick you up? Your legs seem to be shaking to much for you to walk properly and I know of a place that might help you." Kyoya asked and was given a nod followed closely by a scream for an answer.

Kyoya walked over and picked her up and began carrying her out of the room. Haruhi was not sure how long they had been running around the house hold due to the fact she had her eyes crammed shut and face buried into Kyoya's shirt. Kyoya couldn't help but slightly enjoy the closeness, but he still knew he had to get her out of range of hearing the thunder. After what felt like an eternity to Haruhi, she felt Kyoya come to a stop. She didn't dare look up until Kyoya told her "We are here Haruhi, just listen.", she stopped and listened and listened and listened...There was nothing! She then raised her head up slowly fearing that a flash might show up when she did. However there was nothing, only a quiet room with a bed, night stand, and a dresser. It was a very small room for the normal room in this house, almost the size of her normal room.

Haruhi continued to listen as she held onto Kyoya and after a few moments she looked back at him questionably. "This is a sound proof room I had recently installed for you for times like this. It is pretty much a new room for you if you want, seeing how you never really liked over sized rooms. It is underground so others wont know where you are if you are in here, and the door is hidden. So unless you know where it is you wont find this room." Kyoya told her, he was slightly stunned when her grip tightened around him in a hug. "Thank you Kyoya." she breathed out "Your welcome." he said hugging her back.

They stayed in that room together enjoying each others company till they eventually passed out together. It was pleasant, Haruhi seemed to either have forgotten or not minded what Kyoya was, all she cared about was that they were together right now. It was nice Kyoya felt like he was normal for once in his life, and it was all thanks to the girl now resting in his arms. They were fast asleep when a curious person opened the door to find them asleep in each others arms with content faces. "You really know how to pick them son. She doesn't seem to care in the least what you are, just who." Yoshio said with a smirk before he turned and left the two, still asleep together.

As Haruhi woke up she looked around the room, forgetting what happened the night before for a moment. It took her a few seconds to remember but after a small bit of movement next to her from her companion she was able to remember. She looked around for a clock, trying not to wake the man sleeping next to her in the process. When she found one it took everything she had not to yell, it was ten in the morning, she was late for school. Haruhi tried to untangle herself from the blankets but felt like something else was also holding her too. When she successfully got the blankets off her she found that Kyoya's arms were also wrapped around her, it was making her blush.

When she tried to unwrap herself from him his grip began to tighten on her as he muttered something. She stopped struggling so she could hear him "Aa ldjsh oow hamni." it sounded like the first time, "What the?" she muttered under her breath. She listened closer "I lob ooo harni." she heard, "I looov oou haruni". Haruhi began listening even closer as his chants continued and seemed to grow louder, till finally his words came out completely clear "I love you Haruhi.". The words made her blush a deeper shade of red as Kyoya clung closer to her and continued to chant it over and over.

Haruhi would be lying to herself if she said she was not enjoying this at least a little. She continued to lay there as his words slowly died down and his grip loosened again. After a few minutes his words stopped and his grip was non existent, just hardly around her. Not to long after that he began to stir again, "Haruhi?" he said yawning and stretching, "Morning Kyoya." Haruhi said with a smile. He then snuggled up against her in a hug, he even brought out his wings and used them to also hug her with.

Haruhi, surprisingly, was not uncomfortable with this and snuggled up against him more. "Haruhi, you are very trusting of me. What would you do if I were to take this position to my advantage and bite you, gaining a warm breakfast from you?" Kyoya asked leaning down to where his head was next to her neck. He began acting like he was going to do as he said by bringing out his fangs, making sure she could see that. "You could do that, how ever I know you better then that Kyoya. If you were going to do it you would have by now, you had hundreds of times before and after I learned your secret to do so. Yet you never did. So either you plan to never do it or you are waiting for something." Haruhi said calmly. "Your word." he muttered "What was that?" she asked not quite hearing what he said "Nothing important." he quickly said.

"You know I need to get to school? I am late as it is." Haruhi said "Your late?" Kyoya asked looking at the clock "Well at this point I would say that we just keep you home and pretend to be sick. That way no one asks why you weren't there today you just tell them you were sick." Kyoya said. Haruhi had to think about it more, but her rational mind was against it though. "I should go Kyoya, I don't think I can lie to all of them. At least not like that." she told him and tried to get up.

Well she tired to get up but her limbs began to fail her and she almost fell and would have if Kyoya hadn't caught her. It turned out that her recent events, being attacked by monster hunters, had put a toll on her. With the way things were she would need bed rest for at least the remainder of the day. She had a few bruises on her, most likely from where she had been struggling against them, and a few small cuts from when she was pushed to the ground. However what was mainly troubling her now was her muscles, they were weak still from over use from the previous day.

"Well now you can tell them truthfully them you weren't feeling well." Kyoya said with a small smile. Haruhi returned the smile as he placed her back down on the bed. They spent the day together in that room, Kyoya's sister brought them everything they needed from food to drink without a problem or care. She told them that she would have to leave soon to get back to her husband and children the next day, so she went a head and gave her farewells since she would be leaving while they were in school the next day.

Things were nice again, even with the pain she was feeling at the time. She liked talking with Kyoya like this, not about debt or business, just talking. Soon it was night fall and Kyoya left her in her room as she slept. He had to say, he didn't want it to ever end really but for it to last forever...He didn't what to think about it. Not now anyway, things were good as they were. Kyoya just mourned at the thought of when his father would bring up the subject, which could be any time between now and next month, and his father was more likely to try to move faster then slower.


	12. Choices

The next week came and went just like that, Haruhi and Kyoya were both asked what was going on with why he was gone for all that time and why she was not at school the other day. Haruhi could tell Kyoya was bothered by something but decided not to ask about it. Things seemed to have calmed down so they began to go outside more to, enjoying their time with one another.

One day Mister Ootori asked the two of them to come down stairs so he could talk to them about something. Haruhi could tell that Kyoya was not happy about this, not one bit, even if his face didn't show it. As they sat down on the couch they watched the vampire in front of them as he drank from a wine glass, what was most likely blood. "Now then, I think it is time I bring this up. Haruhi, do you wish to be with Kyoya?" he asked before taking a sip from the glass. "Yes he is nice t o be around and I feel I can trust him no matter what." she said simply. "Haruhi, he means 'do you want to marry me'?" Kyoya explained. "Isn't it a bit early to be asking that?" Haruhi asked blushing and a bit frightened by the sudden question.

"Haruhi, I am simply asking. In my eyes you should wait till your eight teen, but it doesn't hurt to be ready before hand." he said holding his wine glass. "I-I-I don't know. I mean I like Kyoya a lot but...Give me some time to think about it please, then I should be able to answer." Haruhi said. "Fair enough, I will give you till January 28th. That will give you half a year to decide." he decided "That is a week before my birth day. My seventeenth birth day. Well I guess I should be alright, thank you sir for that much time to think." Haruhi said, they were then dismissed and as soon as they got out of hearing distance from his Kyoya let out the breath he had been holding since he entered the room.

"Kyoya, why dose your dad want you to marry me? Also why did it seem you didn't like the subject?" she asked "Well, in terms of normality, you are smart, have a bright future a head of you, you are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in or who you care for, you are able to see through things in ways most can't, you are friends with many high standing family's children that will be taking over at some point, and you look like a fine woman. In other terms though, vampires have a difficult time finding someone they love, it is not so much that they can't love or anything it is the fact that most people don't believe in us or fear our kind instantly, so finding someone that will not turn and run instantly is rather a dangerous game for us. Seeing how most would run scared and would look for help, help such as those people who mistook you for a vampire before." Kyoya explained.

"Ok, but you still haven't told me why you didn't seem to like the topic." Haruhi said "Haruhi, there was something my father purposely left out, it is something you will be told after you make your choice. I am not allowed to tell you about it, so I apologize." Kyoya said "It is alright, at least I know it wasn't that you just didn't like the idea or something." Haruhi said relieved, "Haruhi, are you saying...that you are really considering it?" Kyoya asked almost stunned "Of course, what just because I found out you are not human means I can't still care? After all nothing really changed between before we met to now." Haruhi stated. Kyoya wanted to do what Tamaki always does to her, grab her and hug her tightly, he was so happy. Course he refused the urge to do so.

The next few mounts were fine, no activity from the people threatening Haruhi and things seemed to be quite normal. At this point in time Haruhi has greatly thought about what she was asked by Mr. Ootori. She was still unsure of what to do, the thought of matrimony frightened her slightly. It seemed more frightening then when she found out vampires existed. She wanted to be with him, that much she knew, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

"Haruhi, you haven't forgotten have you? You only have a few months left till father will ask for your decision. It is September after all." Kyoya reminded her. "Yeah, of course I know. I still don't know what to do though. I really like you, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet. It still seems so over whelming." Haruhi said still pondering what to do. "Well remember what he said, you can wait till your eighteen to actually get married. However if you don't wish to we can still be friends." Kyoya said trying to make her feel less stressed or overly weighed down by what would happen if she didn't go for marriage, "Thank you Kyoya." Haruhi said relived.

With that she felt that she finally had her answer, and now she knew she would not regret it thanks to Kyoya. She had gone through what could have made Kyoya not like the topic in the past and was able to come to an conclusion of what it was. She was able to tie everything together and figured all possible things it could be that would make him not like it, in the end she could understand why he wouldn't like it, in the end it was one of the main things holding her from making her choice as fast as well. However now she knew she could do what she wanted without regret.

"I have waited for you to make your choice and the requested time is up, have you made your decision yet Haruhi?" mister Ootori asked sitting on the couch again in front from them. "I have thought long and hard about it for six months now." Haruhi said calmly. "And, what is your choice?" he asked slightly impatient, "There was also something else on my mind while I was thinking, I was wondering what was bothering Kyoya about it and I was able to come up with a theory. In able to marry him, I have to be bitten don't I? As in give up my humanity." Haruhi asked in a calm voice.

The room went into a long silence after she asked that question. _I guess that means she decided against it. I guess it makes sense though, after all who wouldn't fear being bitten by a vampire?_ Kyoya thought sadly. "Yes, he would have to do it personally for you two to be married. So now that you know you probably don't-" "If that is the case I don't care, I decided that I will accept the proposal as long as Kyoya is ok with the idea." Haruhi cut him off, surprising both the men in the room.

Kyoya was stunned, froze in place with his jaw slightly open and his eyes wide with shock. _She didn't care that she had to practically die to be with me?_ Kyoya thought "I-I-I" Kyoya didn't know what to say as tears weld in his eyes, he then fell to his knees as tears fell out of his eyes. All of them could tell though they were tears of joy though. He couldn't believe that she was willing to give him everything to be with him, that was just about what she said.

"Haruhi, do you really mean it?!" Kyoya asked wide eyed at the girl standing next to him. "Of course, you helped me to make the choice back a few months ago. You told me that even I chose not to marry you we would still be friends. That made me happy, and made me feel like I could marry you without regret. I know you do love me yet you were willing to go with what ever I wanted even if that meant never receiving the same back. You were willing to surrender your happiness for me, and for that I knew that I would be happy to sacrifice being human if it meant being with someone as kind as you and could switch instantly to the opposite when you need to." Haruhi said making Kyoya look at her astonished. He then stood up and gave her a hug whispering "Thank you."


	13. Ratted out

He woke up slowly, pain springing up in his head as he tried to figure out where he was. Just as his eyes were getting used to the dark another person flipped on a light over his head, nearly blinding him. He instantly closed his eyes as his eyes burned from the bright light now shining. It wasn't really that bright but to him it might as well be the sun and it is only a few feet above him. Slowly he was able to open his eyes to see a man standing before him holding a gun and a small knife.

He soon realized that he was tied to a chair and the binds were to strong for him to break, that and he felt very weak. The man began to come closer and slowly everything came back to him, why he was there, what had happened, the only thing he was missing is where he specifically was. "Now then I have a few questions for you, answer and you may be treated kindly, fail to do so and a can't promise your undead life." the man said holding up the knife. "Fair enough, what are you wanting to know?" he asked his head ach dying down and his fangs out with a sarcastic smile.

"Firstly I want your name." the man said, still holding the knife "It is impolite to ask for a name before giving your own. And you can put the weapon away, a can't move and you know it." he told the man holding his sarcastic smile still. "Fine, my name is Tatsumi." the man said putting the knife on his belt. "Jason, I was originally from America." the vampire said sheathing his fangs. "Now I want to know who you work under, who turned you?" Tatsumi asked "He died a long time ago at my hands. My boss, as you put it, helped me in acquiring this and in turn I gave him my loyalty. His name is Kabito." Jason explained. "Fine, where is he?" Tatsumi asked. "Sorry can't really tell, he is constantly moving around at the time trying to take the territory owned by another vampire right now. Besides even if I did know, I already told you, he has my loyalty. I wont betray him." Jason said with a more so sarcastic smile, minus the fangs.

"What territory are you referring to?" Tatsumi asked "The one you are standing on at this moment. All of Japan." Jason said with an evil smile fangs out to make it more so. "Well then I have another question for you, do you know this woman?" Tatsumi asked bringing out a picture of Haruhi. "Yes." Jason said in mild surprise "Is she the one you boss Kabito is trying to take Japan from?" Tatsumi asked "No." was the response. "Is she even a vampire?!" Tatsumi asked getting irritated "No." Jason said "How?! She had this emblem on her months ago when we tried to stake her?! There is no way we mistook a vampire emblem!" Tatsumi yelled aggravated. "May I see the emblem?" Jason asked curious. "Sure, I don't really care!" Tatsumi yelled and threw an image of it at him.

"This is-yes it is their symbol! Although I am confused at how you didn't realize it sooner. Maybe it is were I have vampire eyes?" Jason muttered under his breath. "What?! What do you mean?!" Tatsumi asked now holding Jason by the collar of his shirt "This is the emblem of the vampires that are in control of Japan, currently anyway." Jason said with an amazed look, then a dash of sarcasm. "Who's?" Tatsumi asked almost desperately. "The Ootori's mark." Jason said his fangs out in another evil smile, twice as scary as the previous one.

"The Ootori's mark?" tatsumi muttered under his breath in shock. There was a few moments of silence till finally Tatsumi snapped out of his stunned form and began yelling orders. "Get the others, we attack the Ootori's tomorrow! You there, yes you, get this creature a quick meal for his cooperation! Don't give him a direct meal mind you! Get ready for a real vampire hunt! If everything he said was true then we will also be saving a young lady from being killed! That girl is most likely their next target, so we have no time to lose! Move! Move! Move! Move!" the entire time he was yelling he ran to his quarters to being getting ready, the entire time a man was running around getting ready as he went to his room and wrote a note.

_To my lords and mistress of the Ootori house hold._

_I am the man you sent as a spy on the hunter organization around four years ago. It seems that an enemy vampire as ratted out your secret and are out to come and slay all of you. They plan on attacking tomorrow, January 29th. They also are under the belief that you are trying to kill a young lady or something, however the most information I got on this was given to me by Tatsumi as he ran off to get himself ready. I would like to warn you, when he gets a vampire in sight he wont give up till he knows it is dead or he releases his dying breath. Please be careful sirs and madam, and I hope to serve you another day._

_Signed Minato Sagashio._

After he finished the note he quickly put it in an envelope and addressed it to the Ootori's secretly owned home in the country, where the person there would be able to get it the rest of the way to the Ootori's before sundown.

Soon after he sent the letter though he was questioned about who he was contacting at this time and why "It was just a last minuet letter I forgot to send to my friend, it was just an excuse of why I am not home yet that is all." he told them but it was obvious they were not buying it. They then gave each other a glance and one of them brought out a gun and shot him point blank in the head instantly killing him. "Traitor." was all that was said and soon the body was buried in their most disgraceful ways they had just to humiliate him further. "Rot in the under world, traitor." and in reality that was a man that believed him as a friend up till now.

Soon the mail was brought to a man who lived inside of an old style cabin, but larger, who quickly read the letter and began his journey to hand deliver it. It was long and hard it seems to bring it as he went through the trouble of having to hide from most people due to not knowing who may be looking for him. Then as he got close to the building that housed the people he was delivering the message to he began to act casual as to not raise suspicions from anyone and slipped it right under the door.

There it would easily be found by the people inside that it was destined for. Satisfied with his work he began his journey back. However it was just as hard as the journey there had proven to be. Just as he finally made it through the doors to his house, exhausted from his travel he was met with a group of men that had been waiting for him. He just stood in shock as the gun came up, stayed motionless for a moment, and he heard these words "Rest in peace-less-ness in the next world." and as he said the last word the gun went off killing the frozen man. "Lets kill some parasites."


	14. Love and war

Kyoya was about to go to school one morning and he heard a noise. He looked down, as did Haruhi, to see an envelope addressed to his family. He quickly picked up the paper and read it silently to himself, and as he read Haruhi could see the growing fear in his eyes. "Kyoya?" she asked but before he answered he turned and ran at lightning fast speeds to his father's office. "Father we have trouble." Kyoya said standing in front of him. He then gave the letter to his father who then read it and looked back at his son. "Get ready, we need to get rid of some undesirables." Kyoya then nodded to his father with a quick "Yes father." before he left to go back to Haruhi who was trying to catch up with him still.

Meanwhile while Kyoya got Haruhi to her room so she could be safe, his father was making a few calls to the rest of the family. He told them about what was going to happen and what he needed them to do, all of them responded with a similar 'yes father' before they hung up to get prepared. After a few hours of making calls he got up and began to get ready himself.

Haruhi continued to ask about what happened and threatened to not stay in her room unless given an explanation first. Kyoya explained what he had read and what was going to happen and Haruhi just sat and listened till he got to the part where he said that his father was calling his sons and daughters. "Is that going to be enough?" she asked worried "Haruhi, how old do you think my father is?" Kyoya asked her "Late thirty's maybe forty's, why?" she asked again "My father has been around since the early renaissance era, to keep up appearances he slowly dyes his hair lighter shades of grey a few strands at a time. However vampires have trouble conceiving but me, my brothers and sister you have met are actual sons and daughters of his. However there are over a hundred people who refer to my father as such due to the fact he turned them years ago. They have been into hiding like father, however they all seem to own him a debt." Kyoya explained to her as she nodded in understanding.

After he finished explaining everything to her, Kyoya left to get ready for the battle that would ensue soon. Although it left Haruhi with another question she hadn't thought of yet 'How old is Kyoya really?'. Haruhi began to ponder about his age for a while but was unable to figure it out, for all she knew, now, she could be getting married to a two thousand-year old man, not that she cared. She decided to him when she got the chance. It was now starting to come near noon, Mr. Ootori called to excuse Ms. Haruhi Fujioka and Mr. Kyoya Ootori from school already, and from the outside there was movement.

They already knew who it was before they even looked out the window, and it was not their 'family'. Off in the distance was several thousands of hunters and, by what they could tell, there were also many indentured servants, assassins, and mercenaries mixed in as well. However for a skilled vampire it can take over a thousand men to take him down, so even with these numbers it would be a hard battle for them.

What came up the hill next, however, put things in favor of the hunters. It seemed that they had made a small pact, or temporary truce with the werewolves as they were also on their way to the castle. With this the Ootori's had reason to worry, not that they did, in fact Mr. Ootori had a feeling they would do that. After they got to a closer distant they began to pick up in pace, having blocked off the road and evacuating everyone in the vicinity before hand, they had no reason to fear their identities.

The Ootori's simply sat there and waited for something, as if frozen by some thing else they didn't move even an inch. Just before they reached the property Mr. Ootori pressed a button that was hidden under his desk and out of the ground hidden weapons began to fire, taking down several enemies quickly before they were destroyed by others. More popped up but they only took down more before they were completely destroyed. Their next line of defense they had come up after that which were trap falls with spikes at the bottom of each, which took out several more but many still got by.

Even after they reached the entrance the Ootori's still made no movement to do anything. They went down halls and into several rooms looking for their targets, the vampires and their 'captive'. However as they went around every room and hallway was set with a trap that either squashed, shot, made them fall down into spikes, or suffocated them to death. As they continued to search the rooms some found the room in which the Ootori's were in but every time they entered they were instantly killed, despite the fact that the Ootori's had not moved still.

After several attempts to come into the room they were in a loud noise began to go off, the noise making all the hunters get a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. After the sound died down, a new sound went off all over the house and over the hill other figures could be seen. Over the hill over a thousand people gathered together and began charging down, and with all the traps already set off it was easy to get there without danger or casualties.

With the adding of more vampires, that were not anticipated, things where being thrown around, walls crashed, and blood on both parties spilled everywhere, make things highly more chaotic. At one point Tatsumi threw a vampire into a wall, and it went right through and revealed a secret room. He followed the hall that streamed from it and found a room, and a girl sitting in a corner reading a book.

As he came closer he began to recognize her as the girl he 'met' before. "Ms. Fujioka?" he asked getting her attention, "We are here to rescue you." he finished. However she stood up and began to back away from him, further into the corner. He tried to convince her to come to him, however she just pressed herself as much as she could to the corner as possible. He then came to the idea that she was hypnotized by the vampires to remain in the room. So he then tried to force her out of the room against her attempts to stay, but because of this she began to yell at him to let her go.

As she continued to struggle he became infuriated and knocked her out. "There, now their hypnotic powers will have no effect on you." he said and began to continue moving. This was quickly halted when he found himself blocked by a very ticked off vampire and his family.

Tatsumi fought valiantly, and caused some injury but it was obvious that he was not enough to fight the Ootori family alone. He began to flee at his best available chance to, and was able to get as far as outside the building before they stood in his way again. He looked around for a second before he saw someone he recognized, not that he knew where he remembered him from, and he quickly ran up to him and handed over Haruhi to him.

"Bad move Tatsumi." he said, flashing a pair of fangs out for him to see. He then took his free hand and shoved it through Tatsumi's chest killing him instantly. He then let the lifeless body fall to the ground as he licked the blood off his hand. "You left me with so little guards, it was easy to escape that hole you put me in." he said with another smile. "I will be taking my spoils of war home now. Ta Ta!" Jason said and seemed to vanish into thin air with Haruhi.


	15. Yuugure Onigiri

Kyoya froze, his heart dropped, and he fell to his knees. After a minuet his father began to see drops of water on the ground and when he looked his son was crying. This was more rare than a lightning striking the same place twenty times in a row. _Does he really care for her that much?!_ he wondered as he continued to watch his son. After a few minutes of silence Kyoya stood and began to walk somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Yuuichi asked, his father just sat and watched as he walked away "To get her back." Kyoya said. This puzzled all of them, "Kyoya we don't even know where they took her, and or what they did with her." his sister pointed out. "I know, I am going to figure out where they took her. I doubt they will do any thing to her, they want to use her as a bartering token after all. Her for the territory. However that doesn't mean they won't harm her. Until I find her though I will banish myself from the family, and that includes my name." Kyoya said surprising all but his father. "What will you call yourself then?" Akito asked "That is non of your concern." Kyoya said.

"Leave him, he wishes to do this alone." their father called stopping them from pursuing Kyoya any further. Kyoya then took off his marking symbol of a tattoo that was on his back, as to have nothing left tying him to his family.

Kyoya left with only what he had on him, however he planed to dispose of that as well. His clothes he swiped out of another persons house while they were away. They were slightly large for his but not to the point they were falling off him. He left all his money, his glasses, his cell phone, his laptop, and his black book he carried around. He decided to begin calling himself Yuugure Onigiri.

The first few days were very hard for him and he had to work hard to find materials to make his sunscreen, which was not easy to do. After a while though he was able to find an easy place to work and a place that sold the materials he needed. He also was constantly stealing blood bags, but he mainly limited himself to hospitals he used to own or small blood banks. He knew if he stole from his father he would understand so long as it was not over doing it and small blood banks never seemed to notice the difference so long as it was one or two.

He continued to search for any and all openings he could find to point his to where Haruhi was being kept, however non seemed to present it self to him.

After months of searching he stopped at a bar and had a few drinks, hoping it would calm him down from his invisible frustration. He noticed, though, that he was being watched by another person. She was slim, blond, and over all beautiful. However Kyoya was not noticing that, he was noticing the small fangs that ever so slightly protruding from her lips as she smiled at him.

"So handsome, what are you doing in a place like this?" she asked flirtingly "Just having a bad time lately." Kyoya or Yuugure said "I could help get you out of you little problem." She said "Sorry, but I don't have any thing for you to drink missy." he told her letting his fangs grow till they where just barely visible. "Oh, and what is your name. I don't believe we have met and I know most the vampires in this city." she asked "Yuugure Onigiri, I decided to change my name when I was bit, not like any of my friends would remain so after what happened and I thought it would fit well. Just glad I picked up some pointers. And what would your name be miss?" "Kugara. What about the one who made you?" she asked "Dead, killed him in his sleep. Still don't feel better though." Kyoya lied "Would you like to join my master, the future leader of this continent?" Kugara asked.

"Who would that be?" Kyoya asked "Kabito. He is strong and smart, and is currently fighting the Ootori's for this land. I already know though that he will win, after all he did kidnap a person of importance to them. So there is no way they will come and attack us so long as we have her under lock and key. So, want to join up on a side that will definitely win? You have nothing to loss and much to gain if you do." She persuaded "Of course any one with any intelligence would want that!" Kyoya said excitedly.

She smiled at his response "Follow me Yuugure, and we will find were your ranking shall be." she said and they both left the bar. She then lead him down several roads and passages till they came to a alley way, however there appeared to be nothing there. However she grabbed his arm and continued to walk on toward the wall, straight on, and when they reached the wall they began to go through it.

As they finished going through the wall they came to an empty passage, dark and cold. Not that the temperature mattered to him at all. The passage it self was also difficult to travel and had traps as well, it took quite a while even with the guide to navigate successfully.

They came to the end and were presented to a wide open room that was filled to the brim with vampires and prisoner like humans that were most likely being used for nourishment. He continued to follow Kugara further into the room and past, down four hallways and through a few rooms. They came to stop in front of one room that most definitely stood out compared to the rest. "Carful what you say, he will easily grow angered if you say something he disagrees with." she cautioned him, then opened the room for him.

After he entered the room she followed and shut the door behind them. "So Kugara, you believe this young man has potential?" a man asked sitting in a chair looking away from them. "Yes, he seems to be new at this, yet smart at the same time. I believe he may be of great use to us." she said "Leave us. I wish to talk to him alone." he ordered and she compiled quickly "Take care, tiger." she whispered quickly to 'Yuugure' before she left and he winked back at her.

After a long talk discussing what qualities he had and what he could do to benefit Kabito he was given a key and a sealed envelope. He was then directed to his new room by Kugara. "Congratulations on joining up by the way." she said while they were walking. "Not everyone can join, in fact Kabito has killed several that have tried before hand." she told him. "Why didn't you tell me this before, I could have died?!" he yelled out while in a cold sweat. "Sorry about that, but he prefers that they don't know so they feel less stressed and calm." she explained to him. They soon reached his bedroom and he went in and flopped on his bed from stress. "I will be over in the morning to help you get around, ok?" she told him but he only mumbled something into his pillow before she left.

After a few minutes he brought his head out from the covers and closed his eyes and sighed contently, after all it had been a while since he had been in an even slightly decent bed. Well that and he really was comfortable at the moment and tired. He then put his face back into his pillow and smiled _Looks like my plan worked. They came to me, aloud me to join, showed me into their hide out, and believe every word I have said so far. All that is left now is to gain their absolute trust and get Haruhi out of here. That and maybe kill that Kugara, she hasn't stopped flirting with me since she found out I was a vampire. Oh well lets see how things work out._ Kyoya thought evilly.

* * *

FYI If you can tell me the two parts of what Kyoya's new names means I will give you a hint of what will be coming up and will work twice as hard to bring the next chapter!

Is no one at least going to guess? It has been a week I think. I would almost take Gorgonzola the Flatulent at this point.


	16. Impressing the boss

Kyoya woke up slowly, temporarily forgetting where it was he was, and sat up in his bed for a few seconds letting his mind catch up to his body. Pretty soon a knock came at his door and he quickly got ready to put his best into his act. After all, Haruhi depends on him gaining their trust.

After a few more knocks he finally answered the door with a half way dressed attire where he left his wife beater slumping on his shoulders and an exhausted look like he was hardly awake. "You lazy bum, not even fully awake still? Oh well, you are new to this after all. I'll get you something to drink to help you wake up, you stay here." Kugara said and he gave a slight nod before he fell backwards and pretended to pass out. She rolled her eyes and left to get him that drink she had mentioned.

When she came back he had not moved an inch, so she kicked him. "Wake up already, your not as handsome on the ground!" she yelled and he slowly got up and robbed his eyes yawning. She handed him the tall glass filled with a red substance which he made short work of as he guzzled it down. "You finished?" she asked smiling "Thanks." he said and began licking the glass clean. She swiped the cup from him "That is enough already! Geez can't even get a grip on your hunger yet. That is why I don't like newbies." she said rolling her eyes again, while in the back of her mind she was thinking _however he will eventually get the hang of it and we can live forever together._ It was written all over her face and it made Kyoya grimace mentally.

Kyoya simply smirked inwardly at the fact she was completely buying his act. "Have you read the envelope yet?" Kugara asked "No, I was really tired last night. I fell asleep before I even opened it." he told her. "Well, next time you had better read it before you go to sleep. It may save your life later you know." she told him "I will remember that thank you." he said "No problem Yuugure Onigiri. After all you are new." she said with a small giggle.

She then helped him get around and showed him all the main spots he would need to go to in the future. Then she took him to the main room where she convinced him to party with her and the rest for hours. It became a slight problem for him when they tried to get him to bite people they were holding hostage, but in the end he had to do it otherwise he would most likely be found out and all this would be for nothing.

Finally after several hours of partying things began to calm down again and 'Yuugure Onigiri' was finally able to read his envelope he was given the other day. In side of it he was given a letter, fifty dollars, and a knife. In letter told him what his mission was to do, he was to find a person known as Aguri Cross and use what ever means it took to get him on their side. The fifty dollars are in case he needed to buy anything and the knife was so if there was any problems getting him no one could tell any different between human or vampire. In other words he may have to kill him with it.

He packed several things up and placed them in a bag he had and began his search for Aguri Cross who was apparently visiting Japan for only one week. All he really took was what he was given in the envelope and normal things a person would carry, like dental floss, a camera, tooth brush, comb, and some contacts in case. Also he burned the paper with his orders on it so no one could find out.

He went from hotel to hotel in search of where this man may be at. He started in small areas and tried to look as normal as any other person. After looking for a day and a half he saw a limo and followed it from a distance in the shadows. It went down the street several blocks till it finally came to a stop in front of a highly revered hotel that only high standard people could dream of getting into.

He watched as a man came out which he recognized as Aguri Cross, from past business with his father. As Aguri Cross came into his room on the nineteenth floor he could see a dark shadow of a person sitting on his bed. "Who are you?!" he shouted and went to flip on the lights only to find they didn't work "Don't worry, unless things don't go over well, you will not be harmed. I only came to talk on be half of Kabito." Yuugure told him "What does he want, who is he?" Aguri asked still frightened slightly. "He wants you to give us a small tribute of money." he told Aguri "How much?" Aguri asked uneasy "I don't know, how about Twenty million dollars?" Yuuguri asked "WHAT?! That is an absurd amount no way am I paying that much!" Aguri yelled. "That is but a drop in the bucket for you though, after all you have over two hundred billion dollars." Yuuguri told him "How about this then, you pay us half of what you get every time you get paid, that is about fifteen million a month still. Or I could kidnap you and put up a ransom of over a billion and torture you till I get it. Make your choice Aguri." he threatened.

"Alright, alright! Deal I will pay you fifteen million a month just please leave me alone!" Aguri pleaded "Of course, now then I will be expecting an advance." Yuuguri said standing up. Aguri went to his night stand and brought out the sum asked for and handed it over calmly. "Where do I send the money to?" Aguri asked "Oh that is easy, send it to this address and someone will come to pick it up. I will warn you, if you ever try to trap us we will come and pay you and your FAMILY a visit." Yuuguri said making the man stiffen up as he handed him a paper with an address written on it.

With that finished and done with he left out the window, freaking the man out, and left out back to Kabito's hideout. As he walked in to his bosses lounge like room he put the money on the table and told him how it all went. Kabito was impressed to say the least about the sum, he was expecting at most to squeeze a little less then a million out of him at that moment, on the less fifteen million a month plus an advance. "You can keep all the advance, you have earned it." Kabito said and gave him another envelope.

"I was planning to give it to someone else but I want to test you out, good luck." Kabto said dismissingly. Kyoya was beginning to have a feeling that this may be easier then he thought by how the boss reacted. However he knew better then to jump to conclusions. He was next to go to England to talk to all the various bands of vampires and either get them to join up or destroy them, then he was to turn all the thieves, gangs, and homeless people as well and make them part of their purpose.

After reading that he knew this one would take a while to complete, and this was probably just the beginning of things to come before he gained enough trust to do anything. He could feel the migraines of future head aches coming from that Kugara's flirting and the acting he will have to keep up for however long he will have to stay there. He simply shook it off and went on his way to the air port to catch his flight to England to get started on his assignment. _Haruhi wait for me._ Kyoya thought as the flight took off.


	17. Finding Haruhi

It has been a few months now and Yuuguri Onigiri has take on several jobs that have really helped out Kabito's cause. He had to admit that it was not easy and that Kugara is as annoying as ever still, not to mention he still hasn't found a clue as to where Haruhi's location could be at. How ever with how he has been doing so well he is still highly revered throughout the organization, at this point he is one of the top fifteen most trusted members.

At this point he has doubled the number of loyal members to Kabito, produced over eighty billion dollars, and over turned several of his fathers hospitals into their power. Over the time he has been here he has gained several friends amongst the people here, over half of them are close friends to Yuuguri. Kugara would definitely like to say she is more then just friends but Kyoya would rather chew his head off then go out with someone like her.

At this point and time Yuuguri was on another mission to over take another hospital from his father. He was highly skilled at this and always left a form of clue for his father to know it was him, he knew his father would not be as angry if it was him taking it over rather then Kabito's minions. In fact he might even be proud that he had found his way in, it was doubtful but he still may be considering how well hidden they had kept themselves all this time.

Taking over the hospital was easy work really, all he had to do was send in a letter as his clue then buy out the place with some of the money he had saved up in the past. At this point he could almost say he was where he was before all this happened, but not quite. He began to walk off to go back to the hideout, recently moved to a better location thanks to the money Yuugure brought in. Almost instantly as he walked in to the main room he was greeted by several spirited greetings and high fives.

He soon walked into Kabito's new area, which Yuugure and some of the other high up members are aloud to about live there as he does, to get his next set of missions. He was surprised to hear that his mission had nothing to do with money, killing, taking over a hospital, or gaining new followers, it was rather to simply accompany him to a party as a secret guard. He was to stay at the event for the entire time Kabito was and act like he was just a normal person having a good time.

He had till the next night to be ready so he had more then enough time to score some brownie points. He wet out and not only got a few million dollars but also a little over a hundred new followers. He was rather lucky that night really to find a night when a rich man was visiting and to also find a band of turned gangsters that were willing to follow anyone who beat the strongest member of their group. As he went to lay down for some sleep he was lost in thought.

_I wonder how much longer my parents will be able to fool everyone at Ouran that I am on some kind of business trip? Not much longer most likely, however with that idiot there is no telling how long he will be fooled. Perhaps months longer. Dad is most likely at his desk right now with a migraine over how his business is going. I wonder how Haruhi is. She was kidnapped more then half a year ago, actually it has almost been a entire year since she had been taken. I hope she is alright._

After that he began to fall into sleep only to have a terrible dream. What he saw in it was Haruhi chained to the ceiling by her arms, her body was limp and slumped on the ground and around her was a large puddle. At first he couldn't tell what the puddle was but as he came closer he found that it was her own blood. It was too much blood, yet as he came closer she lifted her head up and looked at him with absolutely no emotion in her eyes "Where have you been? Did you forget about me? Or do you not care that they are torturing me to death here? Is that it? Well then I wish I had never met you! I should have never trusted a vampire! You all are evil and do not care for anything but for you daily drink of human blood! Hey you thirsty? Why don't you just drink up then?!" She continued to keep talking not giving him a chance to talk or respond and at one point or another Kabito walked into the room as well.

"Oh, so you had feeling for this woman." Kabito said extending his claws then thrusting his hand though her and grabbed and pulled out something from out of her. "Here then you can have this." Kabito said holding out her heart to him no longer beating. He then looked back to Haruhi and her lifeless body and the growing puddle of blood under her. Then as he continued to look at her she came back to life again with red eyes, claws, and fangs. All at which were directed at him as she tried to claw him and bite him and sent fire from her eyes that seemed to hurt more then anything he had felt before.

Just as she broke free of her chains he work up and he was in a cold sweat and was breathing hard. He was terrified now, what if she was dying?, what if she did hate him now?, what if she... he stopped himself there. He needed to calm down, it was only a dream after all, and even if it did happen then he would still need to save her, he would never forgive himself if he left her like that.

The party was calm for a party that he was thinking he might be going to , especially considering Kabito thought he needed a guard to come with him. He drank, he danced, and he talked with others that were at the party as he kept a watch on Kabito to ensure he was well out of harms way. At the end of the party, there were only a few people remaining, some were just big time partyers but others seemed to be there for another reason.

After an hour or two later from then the some of the remaining partyers either left or 'went missing'. The rest that did not though went to a secret room located in the far back room for what appeared to be a meeting. During such they let down their acts and let out their fangs and claws. As Yuugure entered the room he found that a familiar sent was in the room, and was able to trace it to an adjacent room, but left it alone pretending that it did not bother him too much.

Most of the meeting seemed to be about him and his amazing work over the past few months, and things they still needed to get done. However after a while Kabito noticed that his mind was else where, "What is it Yuugure?" he asked "Well I have noticed for a while now that a strange sent is coming from that room over there. It dose not smell to be vampire, nor dose it smell of one of those that 'went missing' after the party." he explained.

"That is right, we still need to discuss about her now don't we?" Kabito said bringing the others to another topic. Things went back and forth constantly for a long time it seemed as they tried to figure out who should harbor 'her' at. At the end they decided that Kabito should keep a close eye on 'her' in their main head quarters. With that they began to leave and Kabito ordered to get 'her' from the other room. Yuugure then went to the room and found a girl chained to the wall. She had bruising marks on her wrists suggesting that she had been struggling against the chains, she also seemed to have same small cuts scattered about her body, and she looked very thin saying she had hardly ate and had been beaten as well. Beyond that her cloths were very dirty and old with many cuts, rips, and tears.

As he unlatched her from the chains she fell forward as her limp, sleep taken body came toward the ground. He was able to catch her before she hit the ground and picked her up and began to carry her out. He was then given two pieces of rope which he was to tie her with. With her hands and feet bound together he carried her out to the car and drove Kabito back to their main quarters. As they got out he was instructed to place her in a specific room and to chain her up so that she would not escape.

After he finished chaining her up and went to leave she began to shuffle an move about and began muttering in her sleep "Kahowa, fleas helb." he began to listen closer to what she was saying "Kayoya." she said clearly this time, "I love you." she said still asleep "I love you too Haruhi." he said so low he could hardly hear himself "Hang on just a little bit longer please." he said even lower before leaving the room. He then went to his room, and made a few calls.


	18. Coming home

After several phone calls and talking to several people in the organization Yuugure had finally perfected his plan. With that done he decided to talk to the most important person he had on his list at the moment. he went down a few corridors till he got to the room he knew she was in and opened the door and went in. She instantly tensed up began to struggle more giving a very resistant face. Kyoya was not sure what to say to her, he couldn't straight out tell her who he was nor could he put on the glasses he had cast away when he left to look for her.

"Will you calm down, I just wanted to see who I was guarding. It is not like I was ordered to hurt you, so what would I gain from hurting you?" he told her, she did look at him weird but he could tell she couldn't tell from that so he came closer to her and grabbed her in what to some would see as immobilization but he put his arms around her as well as his wings. Instantly she froze but Kyoya couldn't tell if it was fear or realization _Please catch it Haruhi. _he thought "You are very trusting of me. What would you do if I were to take this position to my advantage and bite you, gaining a warm breakfast from you?" he said hoping she would remember. Course that was a about a year ago chances were she would not remember.

However she did not move for a second and seemed to relax slowly into him before saying "You could do that, how ever I know you better then that" and then quickly whispered "Kyoya." he then hugged her closer as he relieved in the fact she remembered. He could have been described as the happiest man in the world at this minute, Haruhi looked up at him when she felt something wet hit her face.

He was so happy he was crying, but he didn't even care at this point that he was he was just to happy. Haruhi was in a state of shock now as she looked at him, and she did the only thing that came to mind and kissed him. This made even more tears stream as his emotions went wild with joy that she did not blame him in the least.

"You seem very emotional." Haruhi teased him slightly "Well I apologize for being happy to see you after all this time. I just couldn't help it." Kyoya said with a smile "It is alright, I guess if you hadn't seemed at least a little happy about finding me I wouldn't be to thrilled either, so thanks." she told him and they continued to embrace one another.

Eventually Kyoya let go of her and looked at her in the face "Haruhi, I need you to trust me. I am going to leave you here for now, I will come back I promise." he told her and it seemed she was able to get every bit of what was going to happen "Alright, be careful." she told him just as he went to leave.

He began to get every piece he would need in able to do what he had planned, it was not easy and it held many risks but if it was successful then he would gain quite a bit of land, money, power, and Haruhi back in one swoop.

After a few weeks he got a phone call from an 'unknown caller' (it is what it said on the caller ID) he quickly answered it and headed to his main dorm room. He then talked with his father for several hours, as if last minute preparations for what they were soon going to attempt. "That is right father, you won't even need to be involved if everything goes right. So then are you sure you want to now that you know you don't have to? All right, you can work as back up if anything goes wrong." Kyoya said into his phone before hanging up. _Looks like everything is coming together, it will be soon now. _Kyoya thought as he left the headquarters to go shopping for something's he would be needing.

He came back later about night fall and went right into his room where he began to fix something up to really help him in his plan. When he was done building it he visited Haruhi to give her some extra food and water like he had been for the past few weeks since he found her again. It seemed that she was able to tell everything was going to go down soon even without him telling her by the look in her eyes, either that or she was just wanting it to happen soon.

As the sun began to set there was an alarm going off signaling that there was trouble and by the sound of fighting it was big trouble. Yuugure quickly ran in the direction of Kabito's lounge to see what he could figure out. All he got were orders though, to get 'the prisoner' in there so that the intruders couldn't find her. When he came back he was then ordered to guard her and that no one was to touch her or take her. He took her to the corner where he then sat her down, still bound by rope around her arms and legs.

There were several things bothering Kabito at the moment though, one how did the Ootori's find his headquarters?, two why are some of his own turning on him suddenly?, and three why are they all wearing gas masks? He then turned to look only to see that Yuugure was placing one on the girl as well. "Yuugure, what are you doing?" Kabito asked "Just an extra precaution, after all they are all wearing ones as well. They may try to use poison gas." he explained. However Kabito has always had a strange feeling about this Yuugure who had a resemblance to someone he knew but he could never put his finger on who.

It was about that time that Kabito noticed something he never had before, it was a ring Yuugure was wearing. He had worn it all the time in the past however it has a strong resemblance to the one the prisoner was wearing. He never really thought about it to much in the past when he saw the ring, but now was different. "Yuugure, is it just me or do your rings look similar?" Kabito asked catching his subordinate by surprise "What do you know, they do!" Yuugure said.

Kabito could see it now, that was why he snuck extra food and water to her, that is why he is treating her special, that is why he tried to kill Kugara ad claim it as a accident, he was engaged to her. Also with that information he now realized where he recognized Yuugure from, his enemy Kyoya Ootori the son of Yoshio Ootori. "Now I get it, that is how they found us." Kabito said standing up and facing the two.

Kabito then lunged at Haruhi in an attempt to kill her only to have himself stopped by the vampire standing next to her. "Sir you told me no one touches her and that I am to guard her, does that include you?" he asked in an almost sarcastic manner, "I know who you really are now. Very cleaver of you to sneak in the way you had." Kabito said "Actually, I didn't sneak in, you invited me."he said with a fanged smile.

Kyoya then reached into his back pocket and took out a glasses container taking them out and placing them comfortably in place on his face like they had been about a year ago.

Soon a full out battle was taking place, that Kyoya had hoped would not occur, between Kyoya and Kabito. The fight was completely barbaric to say the least as they flared fangs and claws at eachother and tried to injure eachother in any way possible. They began rolling around on the floor, grabbing anything in reach they could use as a weopon.

Haruhi just watched as the two of them faught as she tried to slip the bindings. However she was having no luck and was acctually tightening the ropes some how. As she continued to watch the fight going on infront of her she began to worry about Kyoya, it wasn't that shethought he was going to lose, no, it was the fact of how much damage he was taking.

Finaly Kabito fled the location in an attempt to escape Kyoya. Kyoya on the other hand did not care as long as Haruhi was safe, beside the place is full of enemies toward Kabito. Kyoya slowly limped over to where Haruhi was still tied up and cut the ropes around her hands so she could untie the rest. He was having trouble moving from an attack Kabito had made on his legs that most likely broke them.

Haruhi, may not have been strong but she was able to help support him as they went to leave the building. As they got out side the rest of the Ootori house hold was there waiting and took Kyoya quickly to a vehicle where they could treat his wounds. Before they put him in though Kyoya handed a paper to his father that made it to where everything Kabito owned was now theirs.

"Good work my son, now rest. You should as well Ms. Fujioka, after what had happened will need to heal up before you can go back to school." Mr. Ootori said and helped to get them in the car. "What about Kabito?" Haruhi asked "We lost him, but now he has no power or followers. If he ever shows up again then it will not be anytime soon at least." Akito said before he closed the car door.


	19. The twins find out

They quickly headed home to the Ootori's house and for once Haruhi didn't really care about it being over sized just that it was a safe place. They could see the tension releasing from her body as it slowly till she actually collapsed onto a pillow that Fuyumi had put down so she didn't face plant the floor. "Thanks." she said to her through the pillow, and even though it was muffled Fuyumi understood and smiled.

Soon Haruhi passed out from exhaustion in the basement room as did Kyoya who was put in his room to rest even against his wishes to remain by Haruhi's side. Kyoya had been unsteady ever since he heard that Kabito had escaped. He knew the guy better then anyone else there and he knew something was bound to happen, whether it be sooner or later.

It took a while but soon they all were healed up and going back to school, acting like nothing happened, they were just "On a business trip in a secure area." as they put it. Course Hikaru seemed to be upset more then any one and Tamaki seemed to have been worried she had been kidnaped (Which she had been). Well they all had a very, very big party and everyone celebrated. And when I say everyone I mean it, the entire school turned up to the party as did their parents and some 'friends' of the Ootori's. Although most of the guested stayed away from them they were nice to have still, but they kept looking at the others with a slight hunger.

One in particular, a little girl that came, everyone thought she was sick or something because she was pale and her eyes were red. She also had sharp fangs and ran around a lot, she really was a vampire but her fangs were fake ones and her eyes red because of the contacts she was wearing. She was having fun scaring Haruhi's class president, she seemed to love chasing him around and watching him scream like a girl.

Hikaru ran as fast as he could when he saw Kyoya actually laughing over something that happened at the party, in fact it sent chills up everyone's spines except Takamki who liked the fact that his friend was having a good time. It took a while before Kaoru went home to check on his twin to see what had freaked him out like that, after all Kyoya might not laugh much but it wasn't that scary. Although in reality Hikaru had seen something he was not suppose to.

"Hey bro what is up?" Kaoru asked as he entered the room he shared with his twin, Hikaru was still shaking as he sat on the bed. "Hika WHAT HAPPENED?" Karou asked starting to also get scared at how frightened his twin was. "He is not normal." Karou just barely heard "What?" Kaoru asked squatting to eye level with his brother. "Kyoya's not normal!" Hikaru yelled out. "Dude, you don't have to yell. If the staff where here they might be worried because of that." Karou said cleaning his ear with a finger "Sorry." Hikaru said and began trying to calm himself down. "Ok, now what happed?" Kaoru said when he felt his brother was calm enough. "When Kyoya was laughing I saw something I probably was not suppose to have. I-I-I...Kyoya h-had..." Kaoru then gave his brother a quick smack to help him "Thanks. Kyoya had f-fangs. I know it sounds crazy but I swear when he started laughing I saw fangs. He is a vampire I tell ya!" Hikaru said making his brother get in a cold sweat.

"Those don't exist though do they?" Kaoru said slightly scared, "I thought so too but he is, I know it." Hikaru said still shaking, and at this point Kaoru was starting to shake to. At about that time their door bell rang making them jump in fear and made them let out a small shriek. They didn't want to answer it, it could be Kyoya with fangs out ready to kill them for discovering his secret. However after letting it ring ten times their phones began going off. They were reluctant to even pick it up but when they looked at the caller ID it was Haruhi, that made them feel calmer so they quickly answered it.

"H-Haruhi?" Hikaru asked into the phone wearily "Yeah?" she asked back as confused "Which twin am I?!" Hikaru asked as a test "Hikaru." she put bluntly "Ok, thank god." he said as he sighed in relief "What happened, I have been at your front door for about fifteen minuets ringing the door bell but no one has answered, are you out somewhere or something? I just wanted to see if you were alright after how you abruptly ran away from the party." Haruhi said making both twins feel slightly guilty.

They apologized for not answering the door saying they simply did not hear the bell and went down to let her in. However when they answered it they slightly wished they hadn't, and when they thought about it more they should have realized it would happen, because Kyoya was with Haruhi at the door. In fact he was most likely the one that drove her to their house in the first place. At this point though they couldn't just tell them to go away, so they invited them in.

They sat in awkward silence for a long time before anyone really did anything. At one point during the silence Kyoya got a phone call so he left the room to talk in private. During this the twins decided they needed to do something "Haruhi, listen, I know you will think we're crazy but you need to stop dating Kyoya, he is dangerous!" Hikaru whispered "What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked "He is a vampire, I swear. Please believe me." Hikaru begged "What proof do you have?" Haruhi asked "I saw his fang while we were at the party." Hikaru said and Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Now do you believe me?" Hikaru asked and at that point Kyoya entered the room without his glasses on and his fangs were fully out. At the sight the twins began holding each other with a look like they were going to both cry and pee them selves. They defiantly thought they were going to be killed now but all Kyoya did was sit next to Haruhi. Hikaru may have been terrified but he still stood to try to protect Haruhi "D-Do-Don't you dare harm a single hair on her head!" Hikaru said shaking uncontrollably, it was almost worse then when Haruhi hears thunder.

"Wow he was wiling to go against me to protect you." Kyoya said surprised looking at Haruhi before they both burst into laughter. At this both twins feared the worse _Was she already a vampire?_ was the fear on their mind. Haruhi seemed to know what they were thinking "Don't worry guys I'm human. I already knew he was a vampire, I have know for a little over a year now. If he wanted bite me he had over a million chances to do so and he has even saved my life a few times." Haruhi said and both twins seemed to be frozen in place.

"So you don't care that you are dating a vampire that may try to bite you at any point?" Kaoru asked "No, I'm actually engaged with him." Haruhi said bringing up her hand with the ring on it making both twins jaws hit the floor. "Besides what has changed in Kyoya since you met Kyoya and now when you found out what he was, think about it?" Haruhi said making both scratch their heads. In the end they couldn't think of anything, so they just sighed at how trusting Haruhi was, however that was part of the reason they loved her. "Oh, by the way, you can't tell anyone what he is." Haruhi said making both of them wonder what would happen if they slipped on accident "If you do, more then likely no one would believe you for one, and you would become enemies of the Ootori's and become a target even if I tried to protect you." Kyoya warned them making them fear for their lives.

After Kyoya believed they would truly never tell others about his secret he finally left with Haruhi to go back home leaving the two terrified twins clutching each other like their lives depended on it. "Hey Kao, I think we should do anything to stop them? She really seems to like him regardless of what he is." Hikaru asked almost crying again "No, only if he dose something to hurt her, then we can. Right now though she is happy." Kaoru said with a faint smile. "Alright I guess, but if he dose anything to hurt her I will drive a stake to his heart personally." Hikaru said with a larger smile, and Kaoru nodded "I'll hold him down when it comes time then." he said slightly giggling between his teeth.

While off in the distance another person was listening in on the conversation and began to wonder when the event would take place. He had an idea how to perhaps ruin it before it even happened. Kabito liked his idea and planed to stick to it. All he had to do was do some research on the bride and he would know exactly when to strike. He just needed a small bit of patients.


	20. The twins are attacked

Things where going well now, nothing has happened to endanger Haruhi what so ever. For that they were grateful for, considering the time was drawing near two important events. One Haruhi's birthday, and two their wedding day that was to take place a month after. Kyoya and Haruhi was having a good time together as they enjoyed going on dates together. Things were nice again and everyone seemed to be happy too, especially Mr. Ootori who was happy that his son would soon be married.

Hikaru and Kaoru were told the full story of their 'vacation' that her and Kyoya had taken so they were more supportive then they perviously were, but they had one question on their. They began to wonder why Kyoya would want a human wife who would die of old age, it was weird. They never really thought about it so they were never able to come up with the answer, that was til they decided to ask Haruhi if she knew why.

"Haruhi, you know how you and Kyoya will be getting married soon?" Kaoru asked "Yeah, what about it?" she asked back "Well, we were wondering if you knew why Kyoya wanted to marry a human girl rather then a vampire like himself, after all he should live forever and you might die in about thirty forty years give or take." Hikaru siad scratching the back of his head. "Oh come on guys you should be able to figure that one out." Haruhi said laughing "No, how?" they said in unison, at this she sighed at their stupidity, "Watch or perhaps read some up on what vampires do normally and why they were so feared through out history." Haruhi said before walking off leaving two disapointed yet interested biys behind her.

They went home and began having a vampire horror movie maration to see what they could figure out. After the first few movies they still came up short but they seemed to be enjoying the movies at least. However when they got bord of it they turned it off and began talking about how boring it all was. "This was lame." Hikaru said depressed "Yeah it was almost the same exact thing over and over." Kaoru said similarly "Yeah, in evey movie it runs the same: good average day person finds a vampire on accident or discovers someone they knew was one." Hikaru began "Then either they run and barley get away safely or get killed at the beginning and started the problem of the movie, or they fall in love with the vampire." Kaoru continued "And in the end either they have mostly been bitten and turned into vampires making the remaining have to kill them all to save the world, or they have to transfer blood to them to become vampires, or something stupide like that." they said together. Then it hit them, they both sat in silence over the discovery they had made. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru said shaking slightly "Yeah, I think so. Do you think she knows?" Hikaru asked worried "Most likely, after all she is smart." Kaoru said before he saw tears form in his brothers eyes. "It is alright, she knows what she is doing." Kaoru said trying to calm his brother "Well, I sure feel jealous of Kyoya. After all she is willing to do that for him." Hikaru said as more tears streamed down his face and he clutched to his twin.

After they came down from their time of grieving they decided to call it a night, not that either of them could sleep. They just stayed in their beds hoping they could fall asleep, that was till they heard their window open. They looked to see who or what was trying to get into their room when they saw a man flying into their window. They couldn't stop looking at his wings, it was terrifying them to the point they couldn't move an inch beyond shaking.

"I see you have come to know about us and our kind." the man said standing their motionless. The twins began to look at the other aspects of his and saw the two fangs protruding from his mouth, this only made them shake more. "I see you two have an interest in my fangs and wings, would you like to have some of your own?" he said evilly stepping forward with a wicked smile. The twin shook their heads and tried to move but they were petrified from fear as he continued to come closer. "Really, then why don't you try to get away or scream?" the man said knowingly as he continued to come closer and closer. The twins at this point were trying to scoot themselves away from him only to end up in a corner. "This will be a nice snack." he said as he grabbed one of them, Kaoru quickly began struggling in his grip and Hikaru tried to help his twin. However the man began annoyed at his attempts and threw him against the wall before he forced the other twins head back and bit down enjoying every drop of his blood, he then quickly moved to the other and depleted him as well before he left the two unconscious on the floor.

The next day Kyoya and Haruhi went over to see why they were not in school. The servants were not sure either since their door was locked and no one was answering, they just figured the two were sick. Well Kyoya and Haruhi decided they should check to see if that was really what was going on. However, just like with the help they didn't get an answer at their door. Kyoya began to worry since their sent was faint so he kicked the door down. Haruhi was about to tell him he was going to far when she saw the state that the twins were in, still unconscious on the floor.

Haruhi ran over to the two of them to see if she could wake them, but she instantly found their bodies cold and pale like they were dead, however she couldn't find an injury on them. "Haruhi, look at their necks." Kyoya said bringing her attention to two puncture marks they both had on their necks. At this point Kyoya was dialing his father to pick the four of them up and told him the situation. "Who?" Haruhi asked "Most likely Kabito, we need to look after the rest as well. He will likely try the same thing with them, trying to get back at us." Kyoya said _Crap now everyone at school is in danger._ Kyoya thought.

Soon they were picked up and were able to the twins out of there without anyone noticing. They then went back home and left the two in the gust room with the blinds closed to keep the light out. There they stayed for quite a while not moving or even breathing. Haruhi kept visiting everyday for about a week till it finally happened, the heart monitor began catching heart beats. Haruhi then went and got Kyoya and brought him over.

Soon they woke up, the heart monitor was slightly comforting to them as they began to think they just had a nightmare, nothing more. Not long after they woke up they began to wonder where they were, after all it was a dream, right? They don't remember getting hurt, and the heart monitor said they had a heart beat. Soon Kyoya and Haruhi walked in, "Hey guys, what happened?" Hikaru asked as he sat up more "Yeah, I don't remember getting hurt. Even though I had this weird dream, most likely the work of to many horror movies though." Kaoru said "Oh, you had a nightmare too?" Hikaru asked his twin "Guys, that wasn't a nightmare." Kyoya informed them. "What?!" they both said "But the heart monitors-" Kaoru began "You are forcing your heart to beat, because you want it to." Kyoya told them. Both the twins couldn't believe it, they didn't want to.

Things seemed to be the worst for the twins as Kyoya tried to get them to listen to him and what would happen to them but they were to preoccupied by their own thoughts. That was however till they began to smell something, they couldn't help but wonder what it was as their mouths watered slightly. They began to inhale faster, Kyoya quickly noticed it as a look of intoxication began to cover their faces. Kyoya then grabbed Haruhi and got her out of the room before they were completely over come. "What happened?" Kaoru asked when he and his brother began to come back to their senses, "Trust me, you do not want to know." Kyoya tried to warn them. "Why, what happened?" Hikaru asked "Lets just say, it is a good thing you haven't grown fangs yet or you may not have lasted long enough to get Haruhi out of the room." Kyoya said making both twins understand completely. Haruhi in the mean time was in the hall trying to figure out why Kyoya had forced her out of the room in the first place.

Kyoya then went to a table with a few tools on it and grabbed a pair of pliers before he went to walk over to the twins. "What are you doing?" they asked at the same time having a bad feeling "I am going to pull two of your teeth so it will hurt less when your fangs do grow, witch will be any minuet considering it had something to spur their growth." Kyoya said coming closer to them, of course they did not like the idea so they tried to get away only to fail. Kyoya was able to catch Kaoru to pull his teeth out first but Hikaru kept moving out of the way. At one point Kyoya decided to leave it till Hiakru stopped moving from pain, which happened sooner then he thought would happen. At this point Kaoru was slightly happy he had his teeth pulled, the fangs just went right through while his twin seemed to be writhing in pain. Course that didn't mean he was happy his brother was feeling pain. Kyoya quickly ran up to Hikaru and pulled his teeth so his fangs would come out leaving him with less pain, "Thanks." Hikaru said holding his jaw and feeling his new fangs "It would have been easier had you not run around." Kyoya said making the twin look down slightly.

"listen, you have two choices. One you can stay here for a while, or you can leave. However if you stay you have a less likely chance to hurt anyone rather then if you left and may hurt someone at school or something. Also if you hurt someone you are more likely to get a hunter to notice and begin searching and hunt you two down. Thought I would at least give you the choice." Kyoya said to the two as they sat on the ground listening with a scared look decorating their faces. "Thanks, can we stay? We don't want to hurt anyone." Kaoru asked.


	21. The vampire club?

The twins called home and made up some lame excuse as to why they were staying at Kyoya's. Soon after some servants came and dropped off some cloths for them as well as a few other things. Kyoya soon brought out two wine glasses filled with something that made their mouths water and made their newly acquired fangs ache slightly. After they were handed them they quickly downed the substance and began to lick them clean. "Looks like you will need to stay out of school for awhile." Kyoya said confusing them "With your control of your blood lust you will be unable to keep yourselves under control around others." Kyoya said making both of them realize what they had just eagerly drank just a few seconds ago.

They began to hate themselves over the fact of what they had just drank, even with Kyoya trying to tell them it was completely natural. As time went by Kyoya began to get fed up with the way they were acting so he gave them a quick threat to make them get over it and told them some more things about what would eventually happen to them and things they would need to do to have even a slightly normal life now. They listened closely as they sat in front of Kyoya.

After Kyoya finished explaining to the twins he walked out and found Haruhi waiting outside of the room listening in. "So, will it be like that when I am turned?" Haruhi asked "Most likely. Are you having second thoughts?" Kyoya asked worried "No, after all, I will have you there with me while I go through that." Haruhi said smiling and Kyoya smiled back. However they knew now that they had to keep a close eye on the twins and look out incase any of their friends were targeted.

The next day soon came and with it an unexpected visit from Tamaki who was all over Haruhi as usual. With all the commotion Hikaru decided to see what was going on to see Haruhi being suffocated by Tamaki as usual. He wanted to go over to start fighting again but had a feeling he should stay out of it, however Tamaki saw him and ran up to him yelling about him being a pervert and a stalker for being in the same house as Haruhi. Hikaru tried to get Tamaki to get away but in the end Tamaki began to walk into the room the rest of the way and began going on about Kaoru as well.

The were trying to back away and kept telling him things like "Tono, please stay away from us!" and "Please we don't want to fight right now!" but at one point or another they were both corralled into a corner of the room. They began to bleed as they tried to keep their fangs in, and Tamaki noticing the blood began to come closer freaking out trying to figure out what happened to make them bleed. The twins continued trying to get Tamiki to back off while in the mean time Haruhi was finally gaining her balance and began walking in the direction she saw Tamaki run off in.

By the time she got there Tamaki was trying to figure out what was wrong with them while they were bordering on losing it. Also at this point Kyoya was coming to see what the racket was about to also see the situation. At that point though Hikaru couldn't hold it any longer and latched his fangs into Tamaki's wrist and almost immediately after Kaoru latched onto his upper arm. Tamaki would have freaked out but he fainted when he saw Hikaru's fangs, screaming something about them really being devils.

When the two finished him off they quickly turned their attention to the other person who had blood in their veins before Kyoya quickly closed the door and restrained their movement so they would not get close to the door. After a few moments they began to come back to their senses to find they were being held against the wall by Kyoya, and then they noticed the lifeless body lying on the ground behind him. Tears began streaming down their eyes as they realized what they had done.

Kyoya at this point had a massive migraine now because of his negligence, as a second pain to this he now had a growing number of friends who where slowly becoming vampires as well. At this point they might as well rename the Host Club the Vampire Club from how many of them were no longer human. Now there were only three members left in the club that were still human and he knew that they were being targeted. He had to figure out what to do and soon, other wise all his friends would be vampires soon. The worst part of this was the fact that Haruhi's birthday was going to occur within the next few days, he hoped that nothing would go wrong but looks like the one option he had not contemplated was the one that occurred now it was too late to stop it from ever occurring and impossible to reverse.

The most he could hope was that he could keep the other two from being turned in the first place but that would mean leaving these three alone or bringing them along which may cause the problem. Kyoya was stumped, he could ask his family to help but if they were noticed then Honey and Mori would most likely have questions as to why they were there. Finally he decided what he needed to do and went to his father to let him know his plan.

His father was not pleased at all with the plan, not one bit as he yelled at his son. Haruhi in the mean time was listening in on their conversation until she found out what they were discussing. _He is going to tell them the truth?_ Haruhi thought and contemplated how it would go. How ever it seemed as though his father wanted nothing to do with the idea and felt Kyoya had gone crazy to even think about telling someone 'the twins were one thing but this is entirely another' he said and about that time Haruhi walked in. "Actually Mr. Ootori it isn't, if they are not told then they will still find out about vampires by being turned. If I were to chose who's idea was smarter then I would have to say Kyoya's." Haruhi said standing up to him for the second time. With this he began to think about it more, she had made a point after all, with Kabito out to turn the remaining members of the host club they would have to find out any way "Very well." he said and dismissed them to go ahead with the idea.

Kyoya then got out his cell phone and dialed the number for Honey's cell number. When the small senior answered he sounded like he was crying, "Honey, what is wrong?" Kyoya asked slightly worried "Takashi, got hurt trying to save me from some weird guy!" Honey said as he cried more "Is he still there?!" Kyoya asked "Takashi is, and his breathing seems to be labored but he still is breathing at least." Honey said still crying "No I mean the one who attacked you, is he still there?!" Kyoya asked more urgently "No, he ran off after he got hurt from Takashi's kendo sword attacks." Honey said trying to keep calm. "I'll be over in a second to pick both of you up. If you can, try to move him as close as you can to where the car will be to make it easier to get him in, ok?" Kyoya instructed "Alright, I'll try!" Honey said with a sound of determination.

When they got there though Honey had moved the body but was at this point holding his head crying over it. It was as plain to anyone else if they looked that at this point Mori had stopped breathing entirely. Kyoya then took the body as well as Honey as they both left to go back to his house were he would explain what happened and what would happen soon. Kyoya took the body and placed it in the emergency room they had and went to go back to the lounge were he had left Honey only to find that Honey had secretly followed him without his notice. "Why did you put Takashi in there?" Honey asked "Come with me and I will explain his condition. One in which more people then you know are effected with at the moment." Kyoya told him confusing the senior.

"Now what is going on Kyoya?" Honey asked sitting across from Kyoya "Listen you were both targeted, the man had intended to take both of you out. He will most likely come back as well." Kyoya said "How do you know this?" Honey asked in fear "Did we do something that made you target us?!" Honey asked terrified "No it wasn't me but someone out to get back at me and he decided to use my friends to do so." Kyoya explained "So he was angry at you so he killed Takashi to get back at you?" Honey asked tears welling in his eyes again. "Not quite Honey, he did something else to THEM." Kyoya said making Honey look up at him questionably "Mori was not the first attacked, the first to be attacked was the twins." he told him. "What?! What happened?! Are they alright?!" Honey asked almost desperately. "They were put in a similar state as Mori is now, however Tamiki is also in the same exact state as Mori is now." Kyoya told him "What about Haruhi?! Is she alright?!" Honey asked trying to figure out as much as he could "She is fine right now, but I doubt he will leave her be, in fact she may be his main target." Kyoya said.

"When you said you would explain his condition, what did you mean by the way? Isn't he dead?" Honey asked seriously "Well, to be truthful Honey, they are going to come back to life. Hikaru and Kaoru have already woke up, however none of the will be the same as they once were. After awhile they might be able to act the same but they will not age, die easy, and will need to feed off blood." Kyoya told him "You mean like a...a.. v-a-m-p-i-r-e?" Honey said the last word slowly over the fear it brought with it. "Yes, actually." Kyoya said calmly "Y-you said something about the twins waking up. What happened when they woke?" Honey asked looking at Kyoya with fear. "Hm? Oh, they didn't bite me if that is what you are wondering." Kyoya told him "Why would that guy be turning us though? Is he hoping that we will try to turn you?" Honey then asked "No, he had never planed that part." Kyoya said making Honey wonder "Why do you say that?" Honey asked but felt like he knew the answer "I was born a vampire." Kyoya said looking at Honey to see his reaction.


	22. Kabtio's trap is set

"Figures." he said somehow calm almost surprising Kyoya slightly, "You do not seem that frightened." Kyoya said noticeably curious "Well, you had said somethings that made it slightly obvious really. That and you seemed to know a lot about what was going on with them. So I had a guess that you either found out through study or were one yourself." Honey said taking Kyoya off guard before he remembered the small boy was eighteen and a senior.

"So, how old are you?" Honey asked curious "Same as what you had been told, at this point I am a little over eighteen. Aging still affects vampires that are born into it where as if it didn't I would still be a new born, however for those turned their age is forever the same never growing a day older. Aging stops after you hit eighteen though, so I no longer age." Kyoya explained "What about Haruhi? You said that she was still human, how or why are you going to marry her if you no longer age?" Honey asked "Do you need to ask?" Kyoya said bord "OH." Honey said stuned with realization "Don't worry, she knows. It was her choice and I told her she did not have to go through with it if she didn't wish to." Kyoya said as to not be attacked by the person infront of him.

Not far away Haruhi was listening in learning thing that she had forgot to ask before, some reason she felt kind of happy to know he was actually the age he looked right now. She began to wonder though 'what would Kabito gain from turning all of her and Kyoya's friends?' she couldn't line it all up. It seemed she was missing a piece of the puzzle but she hoped she would find it eventually. She did however feel that time was running short before the conclusion of his plan, she had to hurry.

With Honey understanding the situation went home putting up things that Kyoya had instructed him to put up to keep Kabito from coming back for him. Kyoya in the mean time kept an eye on the other four who woke up after two or three days which confused both Haruhi and the twins. "Hey Kyoya, we were told we had woke up about a week after how come they woke up so soon?" Kaoru asked with his twin nodding "I'm also confused Kyoya." Haruhi said "No one wakes up at the same time every time you know. For example someone may wake up three years or so were as another may wake up after a half hour. The normal time though is a day or two, so really you both slept in a bit." Kyoya said making both slightly irritated.

Kyoya took care of explaining what had happened to them although Tamaki freaked out especially when his fangs grew in. Mori was decently calm about it like he usually is and even surprised Kyoya when he denied the wine glass when Kyoya went to give it to him saying he didn't wish to drink blood. It took Kyoya awhile but he was finally about to convince him to drink it by telling him it was better to drink this then hurt another to get it. He decided to test Mori and his control by even bringing Haruhi in the room, granted he stayed close to her in case. However Mori seemed to be perfectly fine with it and didn't even seem like he wanted to bite her.

Kyoya found it impressive, most would lose it after their fangs grew in and would try to bite anyone they could to quench their thirst. Yet here Mori was I complete control, it would seem Mori had a stronger will then most would. He was similarly impressed by Tamaki who's stupidity went beyond what he thought it would. No matter how many times Kyoya would explain something to him he could not get him to understand, he was over doing a state of denial. However he did have a somewhat control over himself when Kyoya went to had him the wine glass, he stopped and looked at it for a good few moments before he drank it. Although it seemed that he still was in denial when Tamaki asked what kind of wine it was.

The next day Haruhi went to school only to find almost everyone asking where the rest of the host club was. Haruhi was able to make them believe that they all had some kind of important business to attend to, but then they kept asking her when they would return. Renge on the other hand seemed to not entirely believe the story and for one reason or another seemed different to Haruhi. It looked as though she was constipated or something and she was very pail. After thinking about it for a few hours she about face palmed, she was part of the club too so Kabito most likely targeted her as well.

Haruhi was able to call Kyoyo to tell him what she had found out only to hear him face palm, or that is at least what it sounded like. Course he hadn't thought about her, they only saw her on occasion and they were not exactly close friends even. However he feared the fact she was in school and asked Haruhi to not get to close to her until someone came over to get them. Which someone soon did, Kyoya's oldest brother, who was able to 'convince' Renge to get in the car. Haruhi was put in the front while she sat in the back as a precaution, and even though she understood the precaution Haruhi felt bad to leave Renge alone in the back seat. She felt even worse when she saw her get in the car when she saw Renge shaking slightly.

They soon arrived back to Kyoya's and Kyoya was able to figure out what she knew, including that she knew what attacked her, what she was at this point, and that she had decent control over her blood lust. That made it to where his explanation was very short and easy, and she pretty much moved in as well with an excuse she was spending a few nights over with Haruhi. Kyoya was noticeable messaging his head more and more lately so Haruhi tried to help him in anyway she could. For the most part she just helped him with some paper work and helped him calm his nerves by talking to him.

Kyoya in the mean time was trying to make sure that everyone was at least able to control themselves right now, he knew he wouldn't be able to watch all of them all the time especially with Haruhi around. Things were really going wrong in his eyes, almost all his friends were vampires at this point. He at least wished that he knew why Kabito was turning his friends right now, then maybe he wouldn't be so ticked off.

The next day Haruhi went to school just like any other day, course she was asked again about the others. When she got back though the house was decked out with party decorations and the entire club was there shouting "Surprise, Happy birthday!" to her as she walked in. There were others there as well but for the most part everyone there was either staff or members of Kyoya's family. Haruhi had to say she was having a blast even though she thought it was over done for a single persons birthday party.

The party lasted for hours before they brought out the cake, ice cream, and later presents. She found the cake to be huge but with Honey it seemed it needed to be that big since he nearly ate the entire thing. Then came the presents that took forever to open all of them up. She found that most of them were at least decently normal and not over pricy things but still, the twins' and Tamaki's were dresses and clothes that she felt she may never wear. Mori gave her a few clothes that she found nice and also several books. Honey of course gave her deserts and stuffed animals. Kyoya gave her things including clothes that she found much to her liking, some books, and later handed her a ticket for a free tattoo. Haruhi was confused at the tattoo ticket, and she asked Kyoya about it in which he showed her his tattoo on his back, that he had recently put back into place. It was something that all the family that was either born or married into had somewhere on them as a form of identification in the vampire high society.

After the party everyone played some games and enjoyed each others company. Some how Honey found or ordered another cake and downed it too. After a while they began to watch Honey down cake after cake till after the twentieth large cake he finally fell contently asleep only to have Mori wake him up to go have his teeth brushed and have him taken home. With the aw of Honey eating an inhuman amount of cake ended they began to grow tired and went to bed.

However bad news hit Kyoya the next day when news hit him from the limo driver that Honey had been attacked on his way home. He was soon brought to his house, and woke up not long after being the fastest to wake yet. He then tried to pull his teeth only to find the boy more hard to catch then the twins were till finally Mori came in and did it instead. With this the only one human in the club was Haruhi who was not planning on being so for long. At this point Kyoya really was starting to wonder what would happen to the club.

Right now Kyoya felt he really needed to keep an eye on Haruhi now that Kabito had successfully turned the rest of the club. Haruhi too felt that what ever Kabito was planning it was going to happen very soon and she also felt that what ever it was it was not going to be good. Kabito at this point had all his pieces in place, he just had to set the last part in motion, oh he planed to enjoy this.

The next day crises broke out, Kabito appeared at an hour in which everyone was asleep. He had used something to mask his sent entirely, and had kidnapped Haruhi. While making his escape though Haruhi let out a loud enough scream to wake the neighbors, none the less a house full of vampires. They all followed him as he ran off carrying a struggling Haruhi. Finally stopped, him placing Haruhi down on the ground and vanishing before appearing to lock them all inside of the building.

They all tried to take him out but he vanished again to reappear next to Haruhi grabbing her to keep the rest for getting close to him. At this point however Haruhi was sick of playing captive all the time so she pulled as hard as she could and was able to get out of his grip and turned to him and kicked him in one place that, it didn't matter whether you were human or vampire, if you were a male it hurt. He began to collapse placing his hands where she had hit. All the other guys also felt a twang of pain over what she had done, while on the other hand Renge looked on with a look of approval.

He soon began to look up at her cursing before he clawed her arm. Kyoya saw this and grew enraged "Renge can you take care of Haruhi?!" he asked "Yes!" she yelled as she went up to her and began trying to tend to the wound. Kyoya in the mean time was trying to kill Kabito along with the rest of the boys. Kabito was almost dancing around the boys as he wounded each and everyone of them, making the worse of the batch Kyoya. After a while Kyoya became injured to the point he could no longer move, and the rest were highly hurt. Course Kabito was also hurt but he seemed to be doing much better then the rest.

After a while Kyoya and Haruhi were able to understand what it was Kabito had been planning. It seemed they were practically in the palm of his hand, he got them right where he had wanted them now. They could tell by the looks the others were getting, their eyes were getting hazy and their lips were starting to bleed where they had been trying to keep their fangs in. "You, you planned this from the start. That is why-." Kyoya said and stopped to look at Renge who looked close to losing it, Mori saw this too and went and took her away from Haruhi even though he was getting closer too. Kabito in the mean time was seemingly enjoying this as he sat there smiling wickedly. "That is right. Lets see how long they can last before they can't take their thirst anymore." Kabito said


	23. Kyoya's rage

All of them tried to stay away from Haruhi while they tried to take down Kabito but every time they began to get far enough from her to calm down even slightly Kabito would either knock them back over to her or appear to be attacking her which they all would try to protect her. They were getting no where fast, actually scratch that they were falling fast as they were barely able to keep themselves in check. At this point Haruhi was fuming to the point that she was scarier then Kyoya, Honey, and Mori on a bad day. All of the Host Club members could tell and she was directing all of it toward the cause of this entire mess.

She was able to get her feet, with the Host Club backing away slowly, and walk up to Kabito who was laughing saying "What can a mere HUMAN GIRL do?!". As she came up she hit him again in the same place she had before but harder causing his laughter to stop as he fell to the floor where she then proceeded to use some self-defence techniques Honey and Mori had taught her after the Okinawa beach incident. As they watched the vampire they had trouble fighting get beat to a pulp by a very ticked Haruhi they all felt a slightly scared of the female host. At one point the twins thought that Tamaki was going to wet himself.

However, even though he was hurt rather greatly by her attacks, he was able to stop them and kicked her clean across the room leaving her highly injured and close to dead from the impact. The other hosts looked at her unconscious form and felt disgusted, disgusted in them selves for being so weak to not be able to keep Haruhi from having to risk herself the way she had. They all stood up with their own 'dark aura' that was rivaling the previous one just a few seconds ago.

They didn't have much more luck but they were less distracted and were able to land a few hits on him. Kyoya at the time was trying to crawl his way to Haruhi to see her condition. Before he made it however he felt someone pick him up and begin walking over to her and sat him down. He looked to see Mori who noded at himbefore he ran back off to go back after Kabtio who at this point was practecly a cornered mouse.

He looked at her and was glad to see she was still breathing, she had lost quite a bit of blood and most of her bones were most likely brocken from the impact. He could tell however she would not last long in he condition even if it was treated. He didn't know what to do right now, he never had felt like this before he usually felt like he had some kind of plan but right now, as he watched Haruhi at the brink of death he felt there was nothing he could do.

He then heard a voice, it was small and weak and it was coming from the small brunet he was holding. "Kyoya, are you alright?" she asked weakly "Yes, I think so. What about you?" Kyoya asked tears betraying him as they fell from his eyes. "Kyoya, don't lie. I saw what he did to you, it is almost as bad as the night I was told the truth." Haruhi said smiling slightly as a bit of blood went down her face from the corner of her mouth. Kyoya couldn't help but smile at the memory as more tears streamed from his eyes. "Kyoya, I'm not going to make it am I?" Haruhi said looking up at the sky now with unfocused eyes, Kyoya couldn't bring himself to answer her.

Haruhi was able to understand that she was correct as she started laughing slightly at Kyoya's stupidity. "Kyoya, you can really be funny sometimes you know?" she told him with a smile stretching across her face. "How?" Kyoya said not understanding "Kyoya, as long as it was you, we decided that any time after I turned eighteen was fine. Besides, you need it too." Haruhi said confusing Kyoya till she began to lean her head back some. Kyoya looked at her questionably, like he wanted to make sure she was really ok with this. At this she smiled and giggled before she nodded her head.

Kyoya began to slowly lower his head down to her neck as he felt his instincts kick in. His eyes turned red but, rather then the fight she saw before or the shear lust, she saw care and love in them as her head leaned back further. He began to inhale her sent with his nose just a few centimeters from her neck giving her goose bumps when he exhaled. Then he began to rub his nose up and down her neck, which tickled her slightly but at the same time seemed to calm her mind and made her relax more. Next he began to lick her neck, in her mind it felt really weird having his wet tong on her neck but again it seemed to calm her down even more as she felt her neck muscles release tension. After this he stopped, looked down into her eyes before bending down, claiming her lips before he turned down and sank his fangs into her neck vain.

After he had sank his fangs into her neck, Haruhi felt like she was on clouds. Nothing hurt, nothing seemed to be wrong, and she felt happy, for a moment she wondered if she had died before Kyoya had managed to turn her. However it was like a voice told her other wise as she continued to lie there. She couldn't seem to open her eyes either, but she didn't feel like opening them either. She was content to just lie there for now waiting to see what would happen later.

Kyoya looked down at the girl asleep now in his arms, as the few drops left in her body began to come out of the puncture marks on her neck he had recently made. He could feel all of his wounds quickly heal till he was fully healed. With that he looked at Kabito who at this point looked as though he was barely standing. The others moved out of his way as he walked towards the staggering vampire. Kabito tried to run but he was easily caught by Kyoya who was again sporting red eyes, flaring with anger and hate toward the male.

After Kyoya finished relieving his stress they took, what was left of Kabito, and Haruhi back to Kyoya's house. There they took Kabito and placed him in a special jail designed for vampires secretly and Haruhi into her room. His father was rather surprised that Kabito was even alive when he saw the body but Kyoya simply looked at his father and said "I didn't want him to die. No, that would have been too easy." his father looked at his son with a slight bit of fear over how evil he sounded right then, but he was able to easily drop it after a while.

Kyoya decided that at this point they should try to go to school as to not raise suspicion any high the it may already be. Some of them were unsure but Kyoya was able to convince them in the end. Later Kyoya bought all of them contacts to wear, which confused them especially since Mori found he no longer needed to use his contacts. Kyoya then had to explain how they were not to help them see it would just keep their eyes from changing color on them without their control. With that they took the contacts and placed them, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki were the ones who would find the most use out most likely, but it was best to be safe with the others as well.

They were able to get back into school, following Haruhi's old excuse that they were on a business trip or something, and were able to get the club back to how it was before Kabito. Well for the most part, after all they were all now vampires and Haruhi was still asleep. However they found a way to mimic normal body temperature and were more then capable soon of controlling their blood lust, unless someone got something like a paper cut which then Mori or Honey would show up near them and give them a Band-Aid or something to patch it up. Then it just looked like a host act too keep the costumers happy, that and it hardly ever happened at all. So at this point all they had to do was wait for Haruhi to wake up, then they could be close to the way things were before.


	24. Forever and eternally

About a month has gone by and finally Haruhi was showing signs that she would wake up soon. Everyone gathered into the room and waited for her to wake up, and after an hour she eyes began to flutter open. Rather then trying to force her eyes open like the others felt they had to, even though they even slept short amounts of time the her, she simply looked like she was well rested. To all in the room who saw this, minus Kyoya, this was weird. They looked to Kyoya for answers, who sighed slightly, but not out of anger it seemed, before he explained why she was the way she was. This included that she was willingly, the fact that his body and venom excepted her from the bond they had, and how he, most likely, treated her when he turned her.

Haruhi felt calm and collected and was able to stay still while Kyoya pulled her teeth, even though she winced in pain. Kyoya then brought in the glass which Haruhi looked at, took a sip, and set down so she could talk with the rest. Her self control made them all surprised based on how easily she was controlled with food before and how much she liked to eat. After they took care of that Kyoya handed her, her new contacts like he had the rest.

Things seemed pretty easy at first, which the rest of the host club then warned her how hard it could be. However when she was later around her dad she didn't feel the slightest bit hungry/thirsty, even though she didn't even finish the glass she had been given before. For this the host club was glad considering they had all decided it best to keep the whole thing a secret from him. However he was still able to tell that she was pale and cold, but he figured it was from where she had just woke up from her 'coma'.

A few days passed and soon they decided to let her go to school again in which she had to catch up, and with the help of Kyoya that was really easy for her to do. She found in club that the smell the customers gave off did make her a little thirsty, and Kyoya could see this too, but Haruhi was able to get through the day without hurting anyone. With that out of the way they were now back in business and booming more then ever as old guests wanted to see them after so long and new ones wanted to know what was drawling in everyone.

Everyone soon found that there was a second perk or pain, depending on situation, of being a vampire, you were able to draw people in more with appearance, and sent for some odd reason. They didn't look any different, course they felt it, but nothing on the outside had really changes that much.

Soon Haruhi went out with Kyoya to a tattoo parlor, even though she was still unsure about the idea, and she got the design on her shoulder. She felt really happy went it was finished, and decided no more tattoos ever. In the end she found that it looked beautiful and felt no regret though having it done now.

However Kyoya soon found a problem he had forgot about with Haruhi keeping her identity, in fact two. The first was that they are going to be married in less then a month, the second was that on occasion people turned vampire have a chance, low, that their body will change. By the looks of it Haruhi hit the one in a billion chance as her body began to slowly develop more. Tamaki wanted to throw a ball in Ouran and have the announcement there. Haruhi of course was against that, but in the end majority vote turned against her and the party was being scheduled for next week.

They made an announcement during host club to get the word out about the event. After school hours were spent doing two thing for Kyoya and Haruhi, who was drafted into helping decorate this time, one decorating and two homework to keep their grades from slipping below 120%. Yes that was actually their grade right now, or in Haruhi's case since she snuck in extra hours 122%. Course when Kyoya found out about this it became almost a full out competition between the two till finally they got their report cards a few weeks later (after the party) and had Kyoya:225%, Haruri:226%.

The night of the party had come, and Haruhi came dressed as a girl, after wearing a wrap and a wig for almost the entire week. Of course no one recognized her and most wondered who she was thinking that she might be a super model visiting or something. They found that the strange model was often around Kyoya, they had danced a few times and they seemed to know each other quite well. At the end of the party all the hosts stood where everyone could see and hear them, though many were wondering why the model was with them. Some began to think she was a special guest or something, but wondered why Haruhi was not there. They started off by proclaiming Kyoya engaged, which brought about many happy faces as well as crying. It then went like this:

"We would also like to apologize to most if not all of you." Tamaki said into a microphone making all the student body confused. "We have kept a secret from you for a long time now, in fact for more then a year." he continued as everyone began wondering what it was. "We all know how the host boy Haruhi Fujioka was not present to the party today, correct?" he asked the students who nodded or looked around. "Well, that is because he never existed." he said making them more confused "Haruhi Fujioka was never a host boy, for Haruhi Fujioka was actually a girl. She is actually standing up here right now with us." Tamaki said shocking all of them as they looked at the model the spot light landed on as she came over to the microphone. "Sorry I lied to you, in truth I had joined the club on accident one day and in a way got stuck in it. I found the days to be fun and I liked spending time with all of my customers. However there were two reasons I couldn't do that anymore. One was that my body began to develop to the point it was hard to hide I was a girl, and two I am marrying Kyoya." Haruhi said making everyone look at her in disbelief, one in which being her class president who about fainted.

When the announcement was over people began to swarm the new couple ad asked questions. Many were questions like "Haruhi, you were actually a girl this whole time?!", "How did you hide you body, the way you had, for so long?", and to Kyoya "How did you find such a catch?" they just smiled as they tried to get out of the tangled mess of people and out so they could breath. When they did they found Ayanokoji standing out side od the building ticked off.

"So! You were a girl this whole time?! You must be some kind of **** then! After all first you go after Tamaki till he kicked me out of the Host club then you go after Kyoya!" she said cursing. Right now she was wearing normal 'poor people' cloths, and was said to have went bankrupt along time ago thus being kicked out of school. She then pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at Haruhi and pulled the trigger. Kyoya tried to move her out of the way in time but didn't make it as the bullet went though both of them. At that moment Kyoya's glasses fell off landing off in the distance, while Haruhi's contacts fell out from the tears that were caused by the pain.

Ayanokoji was petrified when they both looked back at her, no one else could see the sight because they were behind them watching the scene or called for help. She could see their eyes clearly, they were blood red with anger, and for a moment she thought she saw Haruhi grow fangs. Ayanokoji, frightened, pointed the gun at them and shaking went to shoot them again only to have Honey knock her to the ground. The others were able to find Kyoya's glasses and gave Haruhi new contacts. At this point she began to line all the pieces up as sirens began to wail around her, as she looked at the entire club and was able to see they were all the same thing.

Kyoya knew that she did now so she had her arrested and take to the same prison as Kabito, different cell of course. She tried to yell to the other students but any who did hear what she said thought she had gone crazy from becoming poor all of a sudden, and it didn't help her that she had come there and shot a gun like a crazy person would. Kyoya and Haruhi were then taken into their limo and taken to go back to their house to take care of their wounds.

At this point everyone was getting used to being vampires and were able to do everyday things they used to. Haruhi was even able to move back in with her dad, for a day or two, before the wedding. Which was sooner then any of them noticed as the day came up to them. She found her self a nervous wreak as her father, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all working on her hair, dress, and make up right at that second. She was later turned around to look in the mirror. All three men were in tears at the sight of her right now, and she almost followed if the three of them didn't tell her "DON"T YOU DARE, YOU'LL RUIN THE MASCARA!" which they all had a good laugh after.

Her dress was a form of ruffle dress, it had two slightly off white ruffles going down the left side of the dress and flaring slightly at the bottom. Kyoya stood there waiting nervously hoping he looked good even though both his sister and Renge said he looked amazing. He looked back at his father, sitting in the front row, then to his best man Tamaki. That was the point his heart stopped at the sound of the organ playing the famous music everyone knew by heart. He then looked down the isle to see Haruhi coming up them with her father holding her arm while her other hand held a bouquet of white roses. Her dress was just barely dragging on the ground as she walked up and he felt that if time could stop it had, for every second felt like an eternity as she came up to him. She was so beautiful that all men there at the party felt envious of Kyoya but at the same time was happy for him.

They had a wonderful time, each of the newly weds unable to stop staring at the other or blushing. Everyone seemed enchanted by them as well, as they watched with a mix of Moe and jealousy. They left after a few dances, and they had a piece of cake, out of the thirty wedding cakes brought, they left and went on to their limo that would take them to their surprise honeymoon spot Kyoya had picked out. Haruhi just leaned against him before she eventually fell asleep along the way. Kyoya just smiled as he looked at her cute expression on her face as she slept, they would arrive there in a few hours.


End file.
